Tuono Sanguinante ON HOLD
by Fire's Dew
Summary: Travel to another dimension, battle an evil lord, it's up to Makoto, Minako, Raye and Ami to save Hogwarts and the Wizard World. Read and Review. ^-^ (Makoto-centred, but does have some of the other scouts as well. ^-^))
1. Chapter 1: L'Inizio

Hey everyone! I know I should be working on my other story, but (whacks head) I couldn't help it. ^-^

Now, just some things you need to know, there is going to be no Usagi here. Now, I like Usagi, but I feel there are just so many fics with her out there that the other scouts probably feel a little neglected so this story is going to focus a lot on the inner scouts, with some guest appearances from the outer scouts.

If you feel in the slightest bit confused about this story, just tell me and I'll explain it…my beta reader, violentdelight007, help me a lot on this story, (but I did all the work, she just came up with the occasional really good idea that helped a lot but don't tell her that. ^_^!

Disclaimer: 

Violentdelight007: So your actually going to write a good disclaimer?

Me: Of course! Aren't I wonderful? ^-^

Violentdelight007: No.

Me: *pout* Meanie!

Violentdelight007: *rolls eyes* I'm going to grab some coffee *dreamily expression* mmmm cooffffeeeeee…..

Me: Give me some too? Please? Pleasepleasepleaseplease?

Violentdelight007: No.

Me: *puppy eyes*

Violentdelight007: Puppy eyes don't work on me.

Me: *puppy eyes*

Violentdelight007: Won't work I tell you!

Me: *puppy eyes*

Violentdelight: Fine, I'll get you coffee, but if your disclaimer isn't done by the time I get back I'm drinking it. *leaves room*

Me: Yay! Mmmm coffee! Opps I better write the disclaimer! *types rapidly* I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, but the story, plot and original characters are mine I tell you, mine! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Violentdelight007: *stares dispassionately at computer screen* Here's your coffee.

Me: yay! *drinks coffee in one gulp* That's good stuff. *falls asleep*

Violentdelight007: *sigh* Thank God for sleeping pills. *looks around the FanFiction.net* New Alias fic! And it's Sydney/Vaughn! YAY! *smiles happily as she reads the story. Looks up as people read what she's doing* Hey, the story is below this, go and read that. Go on now, shoo! 

Tuono Sanguinante 

Chapter 1: L'Inizio 

Makoto watched dully as rain splattered against the window.

Usually she loved thunderstorms, a thunderstorm itself was enough to cheer her right up, but today it failed to do the trick, instead, it just made her feel worse.

It was today, today was the fifteen-year anniversary of the end, when everyone in the world saw last of the Sailor Soldiers. 

The timer rang in the kitchen, as always, Makoto took out the chocolate chip cookies that she had been baking, and as usual they were perfect, browned to perfection.

Putting the cookies on a cooling rack, Makoto took off her bright green and blue muffs, and placed them on the kitchen counter before going to her bedroom/gym.

Holding up a wooden staff, Makoto began her warm-up routine, going through a verity of movements, all demanding fluidity and top form.

Sweating, but not tired, she preceded to attack invisible enemy, jabbing here and there, and leaping back to avoid invisible thrusts.

Soon sweat poured from her body as the time passed, her muscles beginning to ache from the hard work-out.

Finally when tiredness began to seep into her mind, Makoto stopped the strenuous workout and began to cool down.

Checking her watch, Makoto was surprised to see how late it had become. She often lost track of time when training in her room.

Taking a quick shower to refresh and changing into some comfy pyjamas, Makoto quickly whipped together a supper and sat down in front of the TV to watch some mushy romance movie while eating her now cold chocolate chip cookies.

"A Message in a Bottle...hmm...sounds interesting...." Makoto said to herself as she settled down to watch the movie.

*~*~*~* 2 and 1/2 hours later *~*~*~*

"I'm going to kill that guy! *Sniff* Right after I finishing crying!" Makoto cried, as the ending credits of the movie had long passed and a wad of tissues had nearly covered the floor beside her.

*sniff* "I knew _my story was depressing, my soul mate being possessed, killing me against his will, us being reborn, and me just missing him before he's killed, then me dieing again, and again, and again, for Usagi and Crystal Tokyo, which now won't happen because Usagi isn't here, _and_ now...now. I'm all alone...*sniff* in this world *sob* and….__no boyfriend! But to do that! _that_ to some poor reporter and sailor guy!"_

Makoto blew hard into her very used tissue before wadding it into a ball and throwing it square into the waste basket.

"The cruelty of it! *sniff*"

"Makoto! Are you there?"

Makoto looked down as her pink communicator was flashing with the red signal button.

Flipping it open she saw Ami's distraught face staring back at her.

"Oh, you saw that movie too?" Makoto asked.

Ami's face became confused.

"Uh...movie? No...something else...listen, emergency Scout Meeting at Raye's, you must get there quickly." Ami said before turning the communicator off again.

"Emergency? About what? No one has attacked for over fifteen years." Makoto said to herself, before quickly transforming.

"SAILOR JUPITER MAKE-UP!"

Makoto closed her eyes as power rushed through her body, green leaves and black mist encompassed her body before releasing her and revealing Sailor Jupiter, all in a flash to the normal eye.

Out of the window in a flash, Sailor Jupiter sped past pedestrians and cars, reaching Raye's Temple in a matter of seconds. 

'Being a sailor scout did have its advantages of being extremely fast and super strong.' Jupiter thought to herself, smiling as she had beaten Venus to the site by a matter of nanoseconds.

"So what was the emergency? I had to cancel a violin session because of you!" Venus/Mina complained staring grumpily at Mercury/Ami.

Sailor Mars/Raye stood behind Ami, leaning against the temple wall.

"This was important." 

In Mercury's hand held the Time Staff of Pluto.

Instantly everyone groaned.

"Don't tell me, it's something to do with time...right?" Jupiter asked wearily. 

Ami nodded.

"It's best if we go in and have a briefing time." 

Everyone detransformed and walked into the temple and sat down in their respective places around Raye's room, Ami in the desk chair, Minako on the bed, Raye cross-legged on the floor, and Makato cross-legged on the floor.

"So what's this about Ami?" Minako asked.

Ami cleared her throat for the long speech.

"As you all know, when we were killed after the last battle, something went wrong with the rebirth process.

A miscalculation of pure chance occurred and we were reborn, without Serena, even more, the Inner Scouts and the Outer Scouts became one, I am Sailor Pluto as well and Sailor Mercury, Minako is Sailor Neptune as well as Sailor Venus, Raye is Sailor Uranus as well as Sailor Mars, and Makoto is Sailor Saturn as well as Sailor Jupiter. This not only increased our power and abilities, it changed our personalities slightly, and we regained all our past live memories.

As Guardian of the Gate of Time, I have been watching over the Time Gate, but you know me, I had to learn some science behind it. I began to realize that there are alternate dimensions with hundreds of thousands of portals unknown to anyone, except who was watching over them.

I have been talking to a few, and one of those people, whom I trust completely with my life, has asked for help, and I said I would have to ask you, but I'm hoping you all will agree, seeing as it will help us understand our magical abilities even better." Ami finished a little out of breathe, her eyes seeming to plead for everyone to understand and help.

"Will it take long?" Minako asked, checking her watch. "I have an audition for a movie in a week and I need to prepare."

Makoto smiled. She knew Minako would be the first to ask something like that.

  
"Since I do wield Time, essentially, I can bring us back the same day we leave." Ami smiling. 

Makoto stood up, her henshin pen in her hand.

"I see no reason why not. I've been getting bored lately, and having an adventure just might do the trick to relieving it." She stated grinning at the group, her mind wandering back to the last time she had a decent date.... which was quite a long time ago and something she didn't want to think about.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Well I got nothing better to do." She grumbled, a smile betraying her words as she pulled out her henshin pen.

All three looked at Mina.

"What? WHAT? You mean me too! More school!" Mina pouted, relenting at the group's stares, she got up.

"Fine. But if I'm late for my movie interview I'm holding you all responsible!" Mina said, standing up and holding out her henshin pen.

"Great! Thanks you guys, now, everyone, hold out your henshin pens, but don't transform, it'll create interference for the warp hole I'm creating." Ami instructed, her face turning to stone as she wordlessly transformed into Sailor Pluto. 

Swirls of water and dark green mist encompassed Ami's body as she transformed.

Soon, Ami, now in Sailor Pluto's colours stood before them, with the Time Staff. Her hair had turned a darker greenish blue, and longer. Her eyes seemed to turn colours between blue and green, never staying the same, both colours melding and turning in time.

"Stand back." Ami said monotone as she held the Time Staff out, directly at Raye's Bed.

Makoto watched as Ami began chanting monotone in a language that seem familiar, but not quite, the words seeming to disappear into the air as she spoke.

'Wow.' 

The thought spoke out in her mind as Makoto watched the fabric of time and dimension shift before her eyes. Soon the bed and wall seemed to become a pale image on a television screen, the other dimension almost visual, but not quite. Ami's strained voice broke through Makoto's thoughts.

"Guys, you have to go through it now, I ca-can't hold it much longer!" Ami said, her face paling visibly as her struggled to keep the gate open with her energy.

Quickly Minako, and Raye ran through. Makoto hesitated a second before running after them. 

And into the darkness beyond.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Chapter 1*~*~*~*~*~*

Me: *still asleep on chair.*

Violentdelight007: *still reading an Alias story. Looks up at people watching her.* Come back soon, Fire's Dew will be awake eventually to give you more of the story, and if she isn't…*grins manically* I know where she lives. By the way, review the story, input is good to know. Right Dew?

Me: *still asleep* pre-tty….

Violentdelight007:….rrriiighhtttt. Review people! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: Nuovo Mondo

Me: Hey Everyone! *grin* That's right, I'm baaaaack! *jumps up and down* Sleeping pills can't keep me still for long.

Violentdelight: Now as long as I had hoped for, but at least I got to read my alias fic.,.Vaughn is sooo hot *drool*

Me: I would have to agree *drool* But, I'd have to say, thank-you sooo much for reviewing!

Girl of darkness:

Me: I have to agree, Mako-chan is my fave scout ever! The other scouts are my faves too, but my personal fave is Makoto.

Violentdelight: Hm. They're all good. 

Wingnut

Me: *sings* country dances are so much fun, bla bla blaaaaaaa

Violentdelight: shut up. Please. Really, My eardrums are hurting me. Wingnut, please don't inspire Dew to sing.

Me: Meanie! *sticks tongue out* I hope you-a like-a this-a chapter-a too-a. ^-^

Chibi-Cola: 

Me: Did ya hear that V? We're interesting! Yay! Confusing! Yay! Mako-chan!

Violentdelight: *rolls eyes* The _story_ is interesting Dew, not us. Sorry about the Raye and Rei thing, Dew is a bit scattered-brained sometimes.

Me: Not as much as you! MUAHAHAHA

Violentdelight: You keep tellin' yourself that.

Me: I checked the chapter this time, Raye is going to be Raye…I'm glad you like my story Cola! You're so nice. ^-^

Isis Aurora Tomoe:

Me: We're funny! Funny Funny Funny!

Violentdelight: Get over it.

Me: But later on, *faces turned sad* the story gets…depressing…*sigh*…what's the point…. there is no point….

Violentdelight: Nope, only lines. Dew, we have to write the disclaimer now.

Me: Oh, right! *grin * Ready?!?

Violentdelight: Just do it before everyone leaves from boredom. I'm going to leave from boredom if ya don't hurry up.

*cough* *clears throat* *cough*

**Disclaimer**: The only thing that's mine here is the plot and the original characters, and the idea, everything else…sadly…is not mine.

Violentdelight: There, that wasn't so hard was it? Dew? Umm…Deeeewwwiiieee?

Me: *sniff* I don't like disclaimers…go on, read the story, and let me wallow in my misery.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tuono Sanguinante 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2: Nuovo Mondo 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A fly was tickling her nose.

A fly was ticking her nose.

A FLY WAS TICKING HER NOSE!

Makoto sprung up and whacked her nose before thinking.

'Opps.'

"Ouch. Bad move." Makoto winced as the pain in her nose began to registered in her brain. Her eyes glaring with intense hatred at the little dragonfly that had previously occupied her nose, flying away with its wings and life intact.

A headache and general ache all over her body began to register in her brain as well, making Makoto groan aloud. The dimension travel must have taken more out of her then she thought.

"This is not my idea of convenient travel." She groaned, slowly getting up off the ground, the pyjamas that she had been wearing before the Sensei meeting now slightly damp from the dew-earth, and had bits of dirt and grass sticking to it.

Taking a quick scan of the area where she was at she saw Raye, Mina, and Ami, all laying on the ground, all spread out and unconscious.

Surrounding them was a forest of dark green trees, all seeming to gloat at her as they blocked out as much sunlight as they could. Eerie shadows seemed to dance this way and that, though there was no breeze in the air.

Makoto closed her eyes briefly. She sensed…magic.

Quickly, Makoto opened her eyes and began sprinting (much to the protest of her muscles) to her friends, quickly she checked their pulses and breathing.

"Good, good, good. Good!" Makoto said to herself, as each of her friend's heartbeats was strong and normal, and their breaths even and deep.

"Ug, I never want to do that again."

Makoto looked over to Minako, who was beginning to wake.

"I have to agree with you." Makoto said with a smile as Minako slowly got off the ground, wincing as she went.

"Could you guys keep it down? Ug." Raye grumbled, her violent eyes opening wide as the pain began to register in her body.

"Sorry." Minako said absently, checking her hair and clothes to see if any stains had come onto them.

Makoto walked over to Ami, whom as still the only one unconscious.

"Ami...Hey Ami, wake up sleepy head." Makoto teased. 

"I am up. I am communicating with the man I told you earlier about. He is quite powerful in this world. 

He said he will find us a place and a school to go to, one he's in charge of." Ami said, opening her eyes and sitting up, quickly checking her body for any injuries. 

Makoto absently brushed off a piece of grass that had clung on her shirt, before redoing her ponytail, brushing grass and dirt out of her light chestnut hair.

"Ami, next time you open a portal to another dimension, please remind me to just say no." Minako said, frowning furiously at a grass stain on her soft yellow skirt.

"Do you think this guy will be cute?" Makoto asked, her head imagining a handsome, dashing, and every other word in many languages she knew that could describe a really hot guy.

The rest of the guys fell anime style at the typical Makoto comment.

"Shhh!" Makoto ordered her sharp hearing had heard some rustling in the bushes nearby.

The girl's eyes narrowed as they prepared to face their intruder, henshin pens out as the noise grew louder and closer to their area.

'They're on the left.' Makoto thought, her eyes narrowing in on the bush that was beginning to move.

"Whose there?" Raye called out her violet eyes flashing with the fire beginning to burn in them.

"It's only me." A voice called back.

Makoto glanced over at Ami who was smiling serenely. 

"It's alright. This was the man I was telling you about. Mr. Dumbledore." Ami said, as an old man with a extremely long bread, strange pointed hat, and huge dark blue robes came into the clearing.

Makoto sighed mentally.

'I am not _that desperate.' She thought to herself as she eyed the old man, her mental picture quickly fizzing away  
"Hello there." He called out kindly; absently swiping stray leaves and twigs off his otherwise clean cloak._

"Hello Dumbledore." Ami said, moving forward and extending her hand.

Dumbledore shook her hand. 

"It's nice to finally meet you Ami. I hope your trip wasn't to stressful?" He asked kindly.

Ami's face twisted into a sly grin. 

"Not too-stressful." She said. 

Makoto stared at Dumbledore. 

'Ok...this is the 'powerful' guy that she's talking about? Hmm…maybe he's a king or something, but that's either a weird crown or a wizard's hat. Maybe he's a wizard or something.' Makoto concluded finally, the odd pointed hat handing lop-sided on the one side.

"Mr. Dumbledore, these are my friends which I have told you about. Raye Hino, Minako Aino, and Makoto Kino. Raye, Minako, Makoto, this is Dumbledore." Ami said, as everyone came up and shook Dumbledore's hand.

"Pleasure." Dumbledore said, smiling sincerely to the girls.

Makoto watched in fascination as Dumbledore held out a long straight stick.

"Well, I have rooms available to all, would you like to use brooms or…?" Dumbledore asked.

All four girls stared back at him with blank faces.

"O-Kay...did you just ask if we would like to broom our way out of here?" Makoto asked incredulously.

"Yes, that or Floo Powder. Which do you prefer?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly while the girls simply stared at him with wide eyes.

"Um...how about the quickest way?" Minako suggested.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Certainly."

The girls watched as Dumbledore proceeded to take out his stick and mumble some words while waving it.

A flash of brilliant light flooded the small clearing; the girls all shielded their eyes from the onslaught, hesitantly looking back when the light faded away.

A long slender tree was in the middle of the clearing.

Dumbledore gave a smile as he muttered a few more words, and the tree burst into flames. His hand disappeared in his cloak, soon reappearing with a small container with a strange powder brilliantly coloured in many hues of the rainbow.

The girls watched as Dumbledore threw the powder on the flaming tree.

"Now all you have to do is think clearly of the place you which to go, Hogwarts, yell it out strongly, and then walk into the flames." Dumbledore told them.

Makoto watched disbelievingly at the now green flames engulfing the tree.

'Rrrriiiggghhhttt, we just walk into the flames, and not be burned. Give me a break. This has got to be some trick.' Makoto thought warily.

Seeing as no one went forward, Dumbledore stepped forward himself.

"It's alright, I'll show you." Promptly he stood in front of the tree.

"HOGWARTS!" He shouted out firmly and stepped into the tree, disappearing from sight.

Ami stared at her still disbelieving friends.

"Alright already, everybody stand behind me. When you reach the fire yell out Hogwarts and walk. Understand? Good. Now march!" Ami said in a stern voice. 

One by one the girls disappearing in the green flaming tree.

Makoto stood in front of the flames, the small tree almost completely disappeared and the flame fading fast.

"If I die, I'm going to serious damage Ami in the next life." Makoto muttered before shouting out Hogwarts and walking into the fading green flames.

The tree completely consumed and turned to dust seconds after.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Makoto groaned as her achy muscles protested her moving around.

"How do you feel?" A kindly voice asked.

Makoto struggled to open her eyes, her eyelids each feeling like they weighed a ton.

"I've been better." Her voice rasped.

A blurry person was in front of her, handing her something.

"Here drink this and you'll feel better in no time." The woman ordered handing Makoto the glass.

Meekly placing her lips on the edge of the glass, Makoto drink in the concoction that tasted...like nothing.

Taking the empty glass from Makoto's hands, the woman left, leaving Makoto wondering what that all was about. Telling herself not to worry about it, Makoto closed her heavy lids and thought about what had happened.

"Ami? Raye? Minako?" Makoto called out softy, her voice not raspy anymore.

Surprise Makoto's eyes opened wide. 

Testing her new-found-strength, Makoto was surprised to note that her muscles didn't ache anymore, in fact she felt better then she had in a long while.

"Wonder what that woman put in that glass." Makoto wondered getting up from bed, also noting that her regular clothes were still on her.

Wandering past the bright white room her bed was in, Makoto pushed aside the curtain and walked into another room.

Minako was lying, sleeping peaceable in one of the 'rooms'. Raye was also sleeping in another.

Finally locating Ami's, Makoto saw that Ami was wide awake and, surprise surprise, was working on her Mercuy Computer.

"Hey Makoto." Ami said cheerfully, her fingers typing away on her computer.

"Hey Ami, where are we?" Makoto asked, stretching her achy muscles.

"We're in Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches, in England. It's quite fascinating really, how these peoples have managed to bring together all the people with magical abilities and harness them." Ami said, her fingers still typing on her computer at a furious rate.

"The terms for this school will start in a month or so, in the meantime, we will be provided a room here and schooling to catch up a bit on the work here so that we may work with others our age." Ami continued.

Makoto's eyes drifted towards the window.

Walking towards it, she stared out the narrow stone opening and onto the ground below.

Everything was so green, and the sky, much bluer then in Japan. It was...incredible. 

Gargoyles, stonewalls, a field, it all was before her, this gothic castle...and they would be living here.

"Nice, very nice." Makoto commented, turning away from the window.

"I'm glad you think so."

A lady standing in white robes and two-potion bottles in her hands commented, smiling slightly at Makoto before going to the 'rooms' where Minako and Raye were currently residing.

Soon after the lady left, Minako and Raye came over to Makoto and Ami, both stretching their muscles and fighting off yawns.

"That was weird." Minako said, her hands already combing through her hair, putting it in order.

"Will this is a school for magic, so when the nurse is attending to someone injured, she'll naturally use-"

"Magic" The rest finished off Ami's sentence.

"Exactly." Ami got out of her bed in one smooth motion, her Mercury computer already put back in it's place in the sub-zero space pocket.

"We better not wear our sailor uniforms, the short skirts might shock some people into kingdom come." Ami said with amusement in her voice, as she detransformed into her outfit, which she had been wearing before she transformed, a simple blue skirt that ended just above the knees, and a simple blue blouse.

Makoto glanced down at her own clothes, which was a dark, black/green pyjamas, which she had on before the call for the Senshi meeting.

Raye still had on her temple robes, and Minako had on a stylish-cut yellow pant with a turquoise blouse that dipped quite a bit at the front, but not enough to be immodest.

"Let's go." Ami said, walking gracefully to the door and opening it. A narrow hallway with the odd painting, metal soldier and pottery piece in it.

As a unit the four walked out and followed Ami to their next destination.

The Dining Room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Chapter 2: Nouvo Mondo*~*~*~*~*~*

Me: How was it? Likeable? Wonderful? Review please! I live off your reviews….

Violentdelight: Yeah, she actually feeds off them too, I watch her, it gives her life…weird. Plus review are great to read, we live input. Review, please.

Me: Pretty, pretty please! ^_~!


	3. Chapter 3: Visioni della Malvagità

Me: Hey Everybody! *grin* I have an announcement to make!

Violentdelight: Really? Like what?

Me: I'm not talking to you, *sticks out tongue at Violentdelight* You gave away a little of the plot in the review! Meanie!

Violentdelight: *whistles innocently*

Me: Anyway, back to my announcement! I'm am going to try to have a new chapter out once a day, or every other day! Hard work on my part, but I know I can do it! ^-^

Violentdelight: *cough**cough*Yeah right*cough**cough*

Me: Okay! Now to talk to our reviewers! (I love this part!)

Violentdelight: 

Me: Ok, now I not talking to you.

Violentdelight: *whistles innocently*

Like Cats: 

Me: Don't worry, this won't be just about Makoto, it just that she's my fav scout so I will focus mostly on her, but don't worry, the other scouts will have their time in the spot-light!

Violentdelight: In how many chapters from now?

Me: *tries to whistle*

Violentdelight: My ears! My eeeaaaarrrrrrsssss!

*************

Me: We're creative! High Five! 

Violentdelight: *stares at Dew's expression* ….no.

(just imagine this place totally blank)

Me: Ok.

Violentdelight: Ok.

Lady wolf Moon, Kara, Kenoko:

Me: Ok, I'm hurrying up! More done, more done wwwhhhheeeeeeee!

Violentdelight: That's right, I make sure she works. Type I say, Faster! Faster! *whip appears out of nowhere* Muahahahaha.

Me: Eep! *types faster* hurrying, hurrying!

Wingnut:

Me: I like singing too! Ignore V! Sing! Sing!

Violentdelight: Just as long as Dew doesn't sing, I'm okay.

Me: Cruel world! *sticks tongue out at Violentdelight.*

Tigeress Moon:

Me: Sorry, I don't know of any, in fact I've never thought of that pair, Makoto and Sirius? Hmmmmm…….….hmmmm…..

Violentdelight: Dew?

Me: ..hmmmmmm……yeah?

Violentdelight: No.

Me: *pout* Anyway, here is the disclaimer, and Violentdelight is giving it this time, Yay!

Violentdelight: Oh right, this is going to be soooooo hhhaaaarrrrrddd.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, But I own everything else. Okay, so technically Fire's Dew owns everything else…but I thought up of mmmmphh…

Violentdelight: Why did you cover up my mouth?

Me: You were going to give more of the plot away! Tsk tsk!

Violentdelight: Who me? *gives an innocent face* 

Me: *sign* Okay, on to the story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tuono Sanguinante 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 3: ****Visioni della Malvagità **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Corridor after corridor, the twisting and turning of the halls, the vast amount of staircases, it felt like an eternity since they had left the 'nurse' room.

Checking her watch.... Makoto groaned.

It had only been twenty minutes.

"Ami, are we there yet? Minako whined in a Usagi-like manner.

Ami walked onward, her Time Staff out, the top of the Time Staff glowing, showing the girls their way through the maze.

"Almost." Ami said, her eyes still focused on the path ahead.

Makoto glanced over at Raye. Raye's eyes were glazed over; yet she was still walking...something was wrong.

"Stop." Makoto whispered, Ami and Minako stopping instantly.

"What is it?" Ami asked.

Makoto pointed to Raye, who had stopped walking, but her eyes still glazed her, no emotion showing through the stony face.

"A vision?" Minako asked. Ami and Makoto shushed her, the trio protectively surrounded Raye in a circle.

Raye's eyes darkened as the vision continued, the arms beginning to twitch and her legs beginning to fail her.

Quickly laying Raye on the ground, the group kept Raye's arms and legs still as she began to thrash around, her eyes moving wildly as incoherent words tumbled from her mouth.

"STOP!" Raye screamed.

The three jumped back as Raye's eyes suddenly cleared, her body trembling from what she saw.

"What happened? Makoto asked. 

Raye cleared her throat and nervously pushed her hair back. It was obvious that she was struggling to keep from shaking and put forth a brave front.

"It isn't yet time for me to say...but soon all will be revealed." Raye spoke mysterious.

"One thing's for sure, that probably the strongest vision I have ever seen you have." Minako said, placing a hand on Raye's forehead, before squealing with glee.

"You know, you are slightly warm, Nurse Minako to the Rescue!" Minako cried happily.

Raye growled.

"Over my dead body." 

Ami and Makoto stifled laughter and Raye and Minako proceeded to have a tongue war.... looking very much like the tongue wars of the old days.... but somehow they managed to look dignified while doing it.... if you can be dignified while sticking your tongue out for hours on end at another person.

"Guys, as much as I hate to break this." Ami said, her struggle to stifle giggles failing miserably. "We are needed in the Dining Room. Dinner will be waiting for us there, and I don't know about you, but after all that work with Time, I am famished."

The girls nodded in agreement, and they all walked down several more corridors and hallways before coming across two gigantic wooden doors.

Opening the doors with surprising ease, the four walked into a room they will never soon forget.

Candles hovering above a gigantic table with four places all filled with steamy food, and delicious smells wafted their way.

Above them was no ceiling, just the clear night sky, with bright beautiful stars twinkling at the Sailors.

A feeling of sadness passed them as they continued to stare at the stars.  
"I wonder if we'll ever see the Starlights again." Ami said, looking high, tears brimming on each of the girls eyes.

"Probably not until they repair their home world...I miss them.... and their music, they made the best music." Minako sighed sadly.

"Excuse me." A voice interrupted their reminiscing.

"Yes?" The four answered in unison.

A tall stately woman was standing in front of them wearing black robes and an odd pointed hat, she was staring at the four with open curiosity, and an air of warmth.

"Please come this way, we were expecting you." The lady said, briskly walking away.

The four shrugged their shoulders and continued on their way.

Soon they came across a table with a serious of much older people sitting in it.

Dumbledore was seated at the head, followed by a series of woman, and men.

"Welcome, please sit." Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

Makoto, Minako, Raye, and Ami gave him a polite smile back, and seated themselves in the four empty hairs provided for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the Headmaster, Dumbledore. These are some of the teachers of this fine school. They will introduce themselves accordingly. I trust the trip wasn't too tiring?" Dumbledore asked.

A silent agreement passed by the group, assigning Ami to speak for them.

"Not to tiring, we are however, unaccustomed to your form of travel. May I ask on what the precise reason we are here for?"

"Certainly. Professor Snape, if you could care to deliberate?" Dumbledore asked.

A tall, thin, man, with longish dark hair and wearing the strange black robes with pointed hat on his head, stood. His expression was that of slight scorn as he eyed the sailors and their clothing.

Makoto immediately felt she liked this man, and disliked him. He seemed the type to not pass favours, which was good, but the type to not be completely fair either.

"You-Know-Who-"

"Who?" the group asked unanimously, interrupted Professor Snape, causing Snape to give them a deeper scowl.

"You-Know-Who." He said.

The girls stared at him with blank faces.

"You-Know-Who? You-Know-Who! Oh, bloody bricks, please tell me they do know who You-Know-Who is?" Snape said, exasperated.

"Forgive me, for not telling you. Most people don't like saying his name, for the damage he has done to this world. You-Know-Who is named Voldemort." 

The professors flinched as they heard the name of You-Know-Who.

"Why? What has he done?" Raye asked, still somewhat confused.  
"Well, he was responsible for trying to take over the world, enslave Muggles, Muggles are what we call non-magical people, and basically destroy the wizardry world as we know it. He was thankfully stopped by a young boy, a child really, when he stopped Voldemort (again the professors flinched), he is now enrolled in this school, but we fear that Voldemort (flinch) is going to try a drastic event this year for revenge against Potter for destroying his life." Dumbledore said.

Makoto closed her eyes.

'Typical. Why is it all the bad guys have to take over the world? Can't they come up with something better then taking over the world or revenge issues?' Makoto thought.

"Well, it is getting quite late. It is time for me to turn in. Good-night." Dumbledore said, leaving the Dining Room. The rest of the Professor left with him, leaving the four girls to themselves the and cooling food.

"Well, we might as well eat up and go to bed." Ami said, taking a mouthful of the luke-warm, yet still tasty mashed potatoes.

Quickly eating their meal, (and were startled by the disappearing plates), the girls followed Ami through the maze of the hallways and corridors, to their room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh. My. Goodness."

"KEWL!"

"It's nice."

"...Hm..."

The four girls watched with open-mouthed at their room.

"It's as big as my apartment, even bigger." Makoto marvelled, taking in the four double-sized beds, connecting bathroom, four large wardrobes, with beautiful mirrors decorating the top, and paintings of mythological couples.

"I claim this bed." Minako cried out, rapidly jumping onto the single bed with bright orange covers.

"Fine, then, I'll get this one." Raye said, her smile betraying her gruff manner as she sat down on a lush red/yellow bed.  
"This one is beautiful." Ami said as she sat down on a blue/black bed, the blues and black fading in on one another.

"I guess this one's mine then." Makoto said as she sat down on the remaining bed that was decorated in a dark green/dark, almost black purple colours.

"So now what do we do?" Minako asked.

"We have to do something about Voldemort. That's why we're here isn't it?" Makoto asked.

Raye and Ami both nodded.

"My vision was horrible, but it was one of the past, thankfully." Raye said, shuddering. "So-so many people died during his reign, so many….it was remarkable that this Potter fellow could stop him…considering he was only a baby back then." Raye added, a tear escaping from her emotion-filled eyes.

Minako got up immediately and hugged Raye; the rest of the girls got up and hugged Raye as well.

Raye gave in to her tears and immediately the group was drenched.

"You know, I already took my bath today." Makoto said dryly.

The group burst into instantaneous laughter, which evolved into a full-fledged pillow fight.

Dodging pillow and whacking Ami, Makoto smiled mischievously.

"You guys will have to hit harder then that." She said giving a fake yawn, "I've barely gotten a swat or sweat."

Makoto was immediately engulfed with pillows.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Chapter 3: Visioni della Malvagitá*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Me: Write a review? Yes? Yay! *dances*

Violentdelight: Oh boy, here we go again. Review please while I drag Dew back into the chair to write more.

Me: *still dancing* Yep! Review please so V can…wait a second…AHHHH!!! *runs away*

Violentdelight: *evil grin* The computer's all mine! Muahahaha, now to read some alias fics!


	4. Chapter 4: Fascicolazione

Me: Hey everyone! Aren't I great? I've put up another chapter already! Yay!

Violentdelight: Hurry up.

Me: Fine, fine fine…wait a second…no witty interlude? No retorting comments? *gasp* Are you alright?

Violentdelight: Hn.

Me:…..O.o

Violendelight: Alright, quit those funny looks and give the disclaimer, I've taped Alias, and I must watch it a hundred times before the second show. Come on, times a wasten.

Me:….um….oookaaaayyyy…

Disclaimer: Due to the longishness of this chapter, I claim everything in it mine-(ow) I mean, I claim all original people mine…and the plot.

Me: That hurt!

Violentdelight: Getting sued would hurt more.

Me: Oh. Okay! Come on, sing with me V! Laaaaalalalalalaaaaaaa

Violentdelight: Those are my eardrums breaking Dew.

Girl of darkness:

Me: Have I mentioned I like you name?

Violentdelight: Do you and your sister write stuff together?

Me: That's sooo fun! I personally luv my older sis.

Violentdelight: Hn.

Me: It's true!

Violentdelight: I know that, but the way you burst my eardrums…makes me think otherwise.

Me: I have to confess to you…it'll be a little while before you know for certain who Mako-chan ends up with, but reading this chapter might give you a fairly nice hint.

Violentdelight: I like the whole melding thing-ow! What was that for?

Me: Don't give away the plot! *whack! Whack!*

Violentdelight: And that's supposed to hurt me? Weak.

Me: GRRR!!!! *whacks harder*

Violentdelight: Ow! You can stop whacking now! Ow!

(Imagine this spot blank)

Me: Could you give yourself a name please? Pretty please?

Violentdelight: It's a form of expression. I like it.

Me: the complements! *tears in eyes* We're so creative and original! You'll really like this chapter then person who has no name!

Violentdelight: Rrrriiight…what she said.

Jewel:

Violentdelight: Okay, tieing her up is my specialty.

Me: AHHHHHH!!!! Jewel! Meanie! *sticks tongue out* I do have a life you know! Places to be, people to see!

Violentdelight: *scoffs* Since when?

Me: Ummm……..

(hour later)

Me: ……Um……… *sweatdrop* I don't know?

Violentdelight: *anime fall* Ug, why do I bother?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4: Fascicolazione 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Several months passed since they arrived at Hogwarts. The girls didn't give out personal information, and Dumbledore apparently didn't give out information about them either.

All the girls got a crash course in the world of magic and took several trips to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley to get all the supplies they needed. 

Their schooling and supplies came paid in full by Dumbledore, and whenever something really caught their fancy, (which for Minako was every week) Ami provided the money, being Keeper of Time did have its advantages you know.

It was almost time for the Hogwarts new year of schooling to start, and the girls were almost caught up…well….most of them.

"Argh!" Ami, Raye and Makoto glanced up at Minako's angered face.

"Professor Snape has really got it in for me, ever since I dissolved his favourite cauldron, which was purely accident, he's got this thing against me! I swear he is a youma…" Minako glanced up at the group with big puppy eyes and a trembling lip. "Can I moon-dust him?"

Makoto rolled her eyes.

"You know we can't dust humans or other life that isn't youma. Besides, if you did dust him, you'd have to put him back together." Ami said matter-of-factly, still reading her Herbology book.

Makoto closed her eyes and leaned against the hard leather of the chair she was sitting in. Her mind travelled as she wished, but memories came to her, ones she never wanted to see, the images Hotaru needed her to see.

Makoto's physical body never moved in shock or reacted whenever she fell into this half-trance. It was only her mind, which moved, her mind that reacted.

"Hotaru?" Makoto called mentally. A dark purple swarm appeared. Hotaru's voice always came out of it, mournful, of a child which had grown up much to early, one of a person, who like Makoto, saw too much of life taken before it's right time, and, like Makoto, had truly lost her parents, but Hotaru, unlike Makoto hadn't seen the bloody remains before her eyes, and felt the warm sticky blood on her hands.

In many ways, Hotaru and Makoto were alike. But both reacted to their pasts differently. Makoto kept it inside, true, but she never tried to remember, never tried to confront it, thus, it was always in the back of her mind, like a persistent agonizing nail, driving her mad.

Hotaru kept it inside as well, but she confronted it, and thus made her healing better. But, being the Soldier of Death, Destruction and rebirth, always made one much darker and older then one of any age should ever be.

"Makoto." The child voice spoke.

"It has been a while."

Makoto closed her mental eyes, feeling the power and the pain rush through her body, as she always felt whenever she fell into the half-trance.

"School has been…difficult." Makoto replied, her eyes half dazed from the rush she had just experienced.

A chuckle was heard.  
"I know you Makoto, I know. But some forms of school has been quite, pleasant, you have been advancing quite rapidly in."

Makoto smiled. It was because of her nature and of Hotaru's that had made her excel far more rapidly then the others in the arts of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Herbology. Professor Snape had even taken a liking to her, and had shown her far more advanced attack spells, defence spells and potions that she would probably never use, or potions that were extremely useful, but extremely complicated,

"Will you be training today?" Hotaru asked, breaking Makoto's musings.

"Yes."

"Good…when the school starts you won't have much time to practice, you must keep the appearance." Hotaru said.

A long staff appeared from within the cloud, it floated to Makoto's hands, landing gently in her outstretched fingers.

"Take this staff…I can't use it anymore, and I really don't want to…so..long….I have been responsible, I need rest." Hotaru said, her voice frail.

Makoto glanced at the staff; it morphed from the simple sliver staff to the Silence Glaive.  
Makoto glanced at the fading cloud.

"I am sorry Makoto." Hotaru said, her voice wavering as if she were in silent tears.

"Why?" Makoto asked, feeling confused. Hotaru had called her, no, summoned her to this trance, why was she apologizing, besides that?

"I can no longer hold my own, I never was as strong as the others." Hotaru said, the mist coming closer to Makoto's mental self.

"What do you mean? What's going to happen?" Makoto asked.  
"The others…so…strong….I am…too weak to hold….myself….don't worry…I will be…reborn in the next…..generation…."

Makoto watched with alarm, as Hotaru's voice grew weaker and sadder. The dark cloud now directly in front of Makoto.

"I must…meld…. now…. for-forgive…. me…"

The cloud suddenly darted forward, rushing through Makoto's being, the darkness was overwhelming her.

Makoto screamed as the dark completely engulfed her, shredding through her mind, changing her appearance as well as her mind.

As suddenly as it began, the pain and agony stopped. Makoto dropped to her knees and collapsed in her mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Makoto?"

"She's not waking."

"Is this normal?"

"Not as I am aware…Makoto? Please wake up?"

Makoto slowly lifted her heavy lids, watched as blurry shapes and figures began to sharpen themselves.

"Wha-What happened?" Makoto asked, her throat screaming for relief from the burn, the act of breathing and speaking seeming to infuriate the pain even more.

"You just collapsed! I'm so sorry, I didn't know my jokes were that bad." A voice cried, which Makoto instantly recognised as Minako.  
"It's okay." Makoto said, wincing as the pain again flared up, protesting her use of her throat.

"Excuse me, Drink this." 

Makoto looked up as someone shoved a evil-smelling concoction at her mouth, practically forcing her to drink it.

"Drink Makoto, it is a potion, designed to give you energy and to accelerate your healing." Makoto managed a smile as she heard Ami say the usual Ami-like words.

Opening her mouth, Makoto instantly gagged at the horrid concoction, but managed to swallow it down, grimacing at the taste.

"Good, now, give it an hour or to, and you will be back on you feet." The lady said, which Makoto assumed was the Nurse.

Closing her eyes, Makoto gave into blissfulness of sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Makoto opened her eyes. 

She wasn't in the nurse room anymore; she was back in her 'bed'.

Getting up, Makoto looked down on the bed, a black robe was neatly folded on the edge of her bed.

Picking it up, Makoto quickly put it on.

Walking to the mirror, she glanced at her self briefly before looking back down to find her brush.

"Wait-"

Glancing back at the mirror, Makoto's eyes widened in shock.

Her normal bright green eyes were now dark green, almost black.

Her normal chestnut hair had darkened drastically and had streaks of black running through it.

Her eyelids had somehow darkened as well, seeming as if she had placed quite a bit of dark green and black eye shadow on it.

Her skin was so pale, and her lips, they looked like…

Makoto looked away, biting her lip to keep her tears from falling at the remembrance.

Her lips were almost exactly what her parent's blood had looked like, stained on her hands.

"What happened?" Makoto asked aloud, collapsing on the floor.

"Hotaru."

Makoto got up and threw the robe off her.

Whispering an incantation that had suddenly come to her mind, she walked over to her wardrobe and opened it.

Inside was stuffed with clothing, all ranging from black to dark green.

Grabbing a blackened green shirt and black pants, Makoto quickly put them on, then tied her hair back with a black ribbon she had found.

Glancing back in the mirror, Makoto felt a tinge of surprise. She liked the look, it felt appropriate, considering this was the mood she felt she was in.

Grabbing her henshin pen, Makoto put it into her sub-zero space pocket before exiting the room.

Walking through the maze of corridors, Makoto walked forward, her steps long, purposefully headed in a direction, yet was graceful in her movement.

Noise began to grow the closer she got to her destination. 

'People are here.' Makoto thought to herself in disinterest.

So the term had begin, or the term was just beginning, who knew.

Makoto headed in the direction of the voices.

The Dining Room.

Walking forward, Makoto opened the doors.

Where the usually empty tables and chairs, were people, everywhere, all in identical black robes, and all seated within a certain area. 

Noticing that no one had noticed her, but that might have been because Makoto was walking in the shadows, the light seemed so cheerful it hurt her eyes to look at it.

Makoto proceeded to almost glide to the wall and move quietly towards the Professor's Table, while looking around the crowded room for her friends.

"No sign of them…interesting." Makoto said aloud.

Another door was beside her, with voices inside. Makoto instantly recognized the voice of Minako and walked in.

All eyes looked up at her in surprise.

Raye, Ami and Minako stared at her open-mouthed before running to hug her.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry! I'll never tell a joke again!"

"Makoto, your…hair."

Makoto hugged them back fiercely before letting go of them.

In the same room as them was a group of youngsters all in identical black robes. Professor McGonagall was there as well, her mouth alternating between opening and closing.

Makoto looked at her friends, all dressed in their planetary colours and none of them wearing the black robes.

"Well, time to move." Professor McGonagall said, walking out the door.

Everyone followed in behind.

Makoto watched as the dining room suddenly quieted as all eyes turned onto them.

She knew that Dumbledore was saying things, but she took no notice, glancing quickly at all the students, taking time to note each one of them individually.

A black-haired boy sitting beside a redheaded girl and a bright redheaded boy was sitting beside him.

'That would be Potter.' Makoto thought, looking back at the dark-haired boy.

"Aino, Minako."

Makoto looked up abruptly as she heard her friend's name was called.

Watching carefully, Makoto watched as Minako sat on a stool and placed an old scruffy-looking hat on her friend.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A crowd cheered as Minako walked towards them, giving her friends the V-sign first.

'The Sorting Hat." Makoto thought. 'We are going through the sorting hat now.

Makoto watched as some younger kids walked up to the hat, one at a time, and was sorted into different houses.

"Hino, Raye."

Makoto watched as Raye walked up to the sorting hat.   
The stony face was still, but the eyes went through a varied of emotions.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Makoto watched as the table where Potter was sitting went up in a cheer, as Raye walked towards them, brushing past Makoto first. 

Something hard was dropped in her hand.

Makoto looked at it briefly. It was her wand; compacted in a spell Ami had taught them earlier that month.

"Thanks." Makoto mouthed. Raye winked at Makoto before being engulfed in a crowd of gryffindors.

Makoto watched as more children passed before her name was called.

"Kino, Makoto."

Walking smoothly to the stool, Makoto sat on it and placed the hat on her head. Immediately another mind came into contact with her own.

Closeing her eyes to keep distractions from the outside world out, Makoto felt her mental self form into the mind of the hat.

_Well, that is new, I have never met anyone who knew how to d o that at your age. The hat said._

"So what house am I in?" Makoto asked it.

Very clever you are, I see it in you, and you would do very well in Slytherin…but such loyalty, and a hard-worker, and yet you are intelligent…you three are difficult to decide you know.

Makoto mentally rolled her eyes at the hat.

Fine, I see you are impatient…your house it- 

"Wait, you were informed of the plan…right?" 

Of course, I may be a hat, but I'm not stupid. Your house is- 

Put me in a good one alright? I don't want to be stuck in a perky house. I hate perky.

Fine! Give me a chance to finish my sentence! Your house is… 

"SLYTHERIN!"

Makoto opened her eyes and stared at her new house.

"You didn't put me in a perky voice." Makoto told the hat with a tinge of relief.

"Your Welcome." The hat said.

Makoto placed the hat on the old stool and walked gracefully towards her house.

There was cheering, but Makoto didn't notice it. She walked directly to the spot in front of Potter's and sat down calmly, staring directly into the boy's eyes.

'Doesn't seem like a bad soul…but…'  

"Hi! My name is Pansy, I'm from one of the old wizard families. I heard your name but I can't remember if that's an old family or not. Is it?" 

Makoto stared emotionlessly at the perky girl's face.

Pansy shrunk in her seat before turning to the girl beside her.

Makoto looked up as she saw Ami walk up to the hat.

Closing her eyes, she communicated to Minako and Raye telepathically.

"Bet ten bucks she's going into Ravenclaw." Makoto said.

"No way, Ami is more…..nevermind…I'm not betting, everyone knows Ami is so smart she's going to Ravenclaw." Minako said.

"HELP! These two identical twins are bugging me beyond belief. Ow! One just poked me…..excuse me…I have to burn something."

Makoto opened her eyes in time to see Minako and Raye open theirs as well.

"Don't." Makoto mouthed to Raye.

Raye gave her an anguished look before a curious look came on her face.

Makoto stifled a laugh, as the two twins were both suddenly engulfed in water.

Looking over to Ami, who was still under the hat, but giving a faint smile, Makoto gave an inward grin, knowing what had happened.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Makoto watched as the ravenclaw group cheered their new arrival. Ami blushed faintly, walking towards the group.

Closing her eyes once again, Makoto pulled hers mental self out of her body, staring down on the positions she and her friends were in.

She herself was directly in front of Potter, Ami, and Minako were placed near the only two entrances, and Raye was only a mere few seats away from the boy…should anything happen, they would be able to stop it.

"Excuse me." A voice said, rudely interrupted her thoughts and pulling her mental self quickly into her physical self, giving her a headache.

"Who are you? Why re you sitting in my spot? Get out." A blond ordered rudely, two large, dim-witted looking boys beside him seeming to slobber at the sides of their mouths.

"Who are you." Makoto said back, her eyes staring emotionlessly at the arrogant youth.

"Move or else." The boy said, his hand clenching his wand tightly.

Makoto turned away from the boy, staring back at Potter, who wasn't even aware that he was being watched.

The boy behind gave an exasperated sigh and sat down beside her, roughly pushing the another girl out of his way. His two friends, sitting down on the other side of her.

"Why are you staring at Potter like that? You're infatuated with him?" The boy asked.

If he was expected Makoto to blush or to turn her head away and start shouting at him, he was disappointed. Makoto stared on ahead; making no acknowledging sign that she had heard him speak.

"Why won't you talk to me?" He finally asked as food appeared on their plate.

"I won't speak to snotty little brats." She finally told him emotionlessly, staring up as Dumbledore went over to the platform for, what she assumed, was announcements.

"Greetings all! I trust your summer holidays were wonderful, as mine were. As you may have noticed, we have four new students here much older then the newer younger ones. You are to treat them with respect and kindness, for they are exchange students for this year. I know this is new, but it was an idea toyed around with Minister of Magic, and finally accepted.

As usually, the Forbidden Forest is restricted area, and trips to Hogsmeade are available only for third-years and up, so make sure you have your parent's permission slips present.

Now, for final words…

Green bananas, and blue peppers!"

Dumbledore sat down as a burst of applause came forth from the tables.

Makoto stared at Dumbledore, slightly amused at his reference to them.

'Green Bananas? Blue Pepper? No comment.'

Makoto ate the tasty food as she had for the several months she had been there, and then walked up to her dorm room, not feeling really sociable at the moment.

Saying the password and entering the room, Makoto sat down on her bed, which she noted and turned a much darker colour since she had last come in.

Laying down, Makoto closed her eyes, remembering what Hotaru had last said when she suddenly did…something…to her.

"Meld…Hotaru said she was weak…did she?" Makoto thought aloud.

Glancing into the mirror she took a closer look then before. Her hair seemed shorter, and she even seemed a month or so younger then before.

'The others haven't changed at all…this must be because the outer scouts are keeping themselves separate from us…but Hotaru was too weak to maintain that kind of strain and remain herself in my mind, so she must have combined herself fully to me, making her and me, truly one… I need to train.'

Makoto got off the bed and quickly changed into a dark green gi.

Tying her hair securely into another ponytail without the ribbon, Makoto walked out the door of her room and walked towards the entrance of the castle.

Stealthily walking out the door of Hogwarts without so much as a creak, Makoto walked across the crisp green grass to a certain area, one she often frequented for training.

The Whipping Willow…quite a violent tree actually, but one with heart. That and it didn't dare hurt Makoto.

Walking to the tree Makoto placed her palm on the trunk of the tree, silently communicating with it, asking for a decent fight with the branches.

The tree's leaves rustled in the non-existent wind as an answer.

Makoto felt a faint smile appear on her lips as she form her body into the fighting position.

Suddenly a branched whipped towards her.

Immediately Makoto began defending herself against the unsought of the unrelenting branches, as the whipping willow began beating itself upon her harder and harder, leaving no room for error.

'Just the way I like it. Adrenaline rush.' Makoto thought to herself.

After quite a while whipping and thrashing, Makoto and the Weeping Willow stopped and bowed to each other.

Sweat pouring from her body, and her hands trembling from her workout, Makoto walked back to her dorm room, pure stubbornness kept her from falling and sleeping on the spot.

Meeting no one on her way in, Makoto entered her room and fell into the bed, clothes and all, and gave way to oblivion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Chapter 4: Fascicolazione*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Me: Well? What did you think? Like it? Not like it? Review people! Please!

Violentdelight: Well, it would be nice if people do review…

Me: Exactly! Review please and make my day a whole lot brighter.

Violentdelight: And mine too!


	5. Chapter 5: Primo Giorno

Me: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! Yay!

Violentdelight: Finally.

Me: Hmph.

Violentdelight: Is it my turn to do the disclaimer?

Me: Yep! Your turn! I don't have to do it! ^-^

Violentdelight: Okay, here it goes:

Disclaimer: We don't own anything here except for the plot and our original characters, my personal favorite-

Me: *whack* You can't give anything away! *whack**whack*

Violentdelight: Dumdedumdum….

Wingnut:

Me: You can't think of any songs? Awww….

Violentdelight: Then that means you won't sing! Yay!

Me: *evil grin*

Violentdelight: Oh no.

Anonymous:

Me: The scouts ages…hmmm….I'm having trouble between deciding in having them all the same age or a year older, though techincially the scouts are waaaay older, like, several millinia, but in this current life of their's…just imagine everyone is slighter different ages, like Raye's as old as the Weasley Twins, Makoto is as old as the Potter Gang and Malfoy, Ami is the same age as Makoto, and Minako is the same age as Raye. I think that's how it works…am I right?

Violentdelight: Yeah, about right. Good job Dew.

Me: *beam* ^-^

Tigeress Moon:

Me: I thought the melding was cool too! All my idea!

Violentdelight: Yeah, I liked the meld thing.

Lady wolf Moon, Kara, Kenoko:

Me: Sick? Oh no! I'll get Nurse Minako to help you!!!

Violentdelight: No you won't, we need Minako for the story!

Me: Oh….*pout* By the way, I'm not telling if it is Draco…maybe…maybe not…maybe…maybe not.

Violentdelight: Ok, I'll tell, It's- Ow! Dew stop it! Ow! That's my leg your kicking.

Me: I know. Thanks for reviewing again Lady wolf Moon, Kara and Kenoko!

Violentdelight: Thanks.

Girl of Darkness:

Me: You write together? What stories? Tell me and I'll do shameless promoting!

Violentdelight: You'd do that? What about _my_ story! You don't promote that! And I'd have to agree with you, turning 13 can turn people into little monsters…cute ones, and sometimes nice ones…but still little monsters.

Me: Hey! I'll show you little monster! *whack**whack* Besides, I'm older now, and much nicer right?

Violentdelight: That can be debateable. Now, on with the story.

Me: I'm not done with you yet! *whack*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 5: Primo Giorno **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Makoto, hey! Wake-up sleepy-head!"

Makoto groaned and turned around, burrowing her head deeper into the soft oh-so comfortable pillow.

"Get up now! Or else I'm going to tell another joke!"

Makoto gave a mock scream, rising from bed immediately to Minako's perky face.

"Oh no! Not another joke! Anything but that." Makoto said dryly, laughing from Minako's annoyed face.

Minako, having no answer, stuck out her tongue at Makoto and quickly snatched Makoto's pillow.

"Hey!"

"Get up and take a shower, you stink." Minako said, ignoring Makoto's protest and wrinkling her delicate nose at Makoto's direction, she was already dressed in her planetary robes of orange and dark blue, her cauldron with all her books were packed and placed on her messy bed.

"You trained at the Whipping Willow last night." Ami said, reading another book, already dressed in her planetary robes of dark green/black and light blue, and her wand, books, and all her supplies neatly packed in her cauldron.

"Yes. I was to tired to take a shower last night." Makoto said, getting out of bed, ignoring her protesting muscles.

"Bathroom's free!" Raye called, dressed in her planetary robes of red and yellow swirled together, but never completely joining, her long black hair combed back into a low ponytail.

"Alright." Makoto said, walking stiffly into the bathroom connected to their room.

Closing the door behind her, Makoto took quick sizzling shower relaxing instantly as her knotted muscles eased with the warmth of the water.

Quickly getting dressed in dark green and dark purple robes, and wiping fogged mirrors with a spare towel,

Makoto got out of the bathroom, her hair still dripping wet and messy.

"Tsk tsk! You can't go to school like that! Come here." Minako ordered, motioning to a chair in front of a mirror, brush and comb in hand, along with a few other accessories.

"You know, I can comb my own hair." Makoto stated, staring uneasily at Minako's mischievous eyes.

"I know. Come here."

Makoto chuckled to herself and sat down obediently.

Feeling more a then a few pulls and tugs from Minako's struggling to properly comb Makoto's hair, Makoto felt a quite a bit cross by the Minako was finished.

"Done! Vay La!"

Makoto peeked into the mirror, fearing the worst…. and was pleasantly relieved.

Minako had given Makoto the exact same hairstyle Makoto always gives herself, a simply high ponytail.

"Thanks." Makoto said gratefully, getting up from her seat.

"Ready to go?" Raye asked, cauldron and wand in hand.

"Yep!"

"Yes."

Makoto grabbed her messily packed cauldron with her wand and followed her friends out the door for a new day of school.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Minako glanced around quickly before locating an empty seat near one of the Dinning Room's exits.

Quickly seating down, Minako found herself looking for her other friends.

Locating Ami, who was sitting near an exit as well, Minako gave a small wave, and grinned when Ami gave a small wave back.

Looking around again, Minako could easily find Raye, who was seated a few spots away from Potter. That and Raye was surrounded by two boys who looked to be twins.

'Lucky her…I wish I had twins fawning over me…' Minako thought dreamily.

'Well, okay so in one of past lives that happened, and it wasn't as fun because they kept switching places until I got fed up and dumped both of them…and then they both decided to take revenge on me because they turned out to be psychos and they killed me, and that was the end of that past life....but *sigh* while it lasted it was fun…'   

"Can I sit here?" Minako looked up, and found herself face to face with a dark-blond very dreamy guy, who just sat down beside her. 

Minako blushed deeply as the guy sat down beside her and looked at her with a smile that instantly made her knees melt.

Feeling a little flustered at the nearness of his cuteness, Minako smiled and look away, something she wasn't used to doing. Considering how much she flirted.

"Minako isn't it?" The guy asked her, giving her a charming smile.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I don't know your name." Minako said, giving the guy a radiant smile of her own.

"Dean. Nice to meet you." Dean said. 

Minako smiled at him and shook his hand.

'Dean has really nice hands.' Minako thought dreamily.

"Nice to meet you too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Raye isn't it?"

Raye glanced up and almost groaned out loud. The two twins who had hounded her last night were back, ready to hound her again.

"Fred and George…right?" Raye asked pointing to the two twins.

"Nope! He's Fred and I'm George."

"No, I'm George, he's Fred."

"I don't look like a Fred, your Fred."

"Oh come on, my face screams George."

"Raye?"

"Hello?"

Raye ran down the corridor, giggling to herself in a very unlike-Raye manner. She had escaped the twins…thankfully. Ever since the sorting last night they had hounded her whenever they could.

Quickly checking her schedule, Raye was pleasantly surprised to see one of her favourite subjects up.

'Runes, this should be interesting.'

Swiftly walking to the classroom, which happened to be located on the other side of Hogwarts, Raye walked into an odd classroom setting. For one, this furniture was all in dark blue hues with rich vibrant red wall coverings with odd pictures that seemed to meld and shift into different forms the second you looked away.

The ceiling was a mixture of yellows and reds, and the floor almost seemed like that of a dream when you view a colourful lush field of green grass.

Sitting herself into a plush leather seat with a desk-like attachment to the side, Raye looked around to see if any other people from her house were there.

There were.

"Hey Raye!"

"Where did you run off to?"

Raye groaned and buried her head in her arms.  The twins ignored this movement and seated themselves next to her.

"By the way, so you don't get confused, I'm George, Fred is the one with a little mole on his nose." The one twin said, giving Raye a wide grin.  

Raye looked over to Fred, and was relieved to see he had deserted his twin for another girl was had seated herself in another seat behind Raye.  

When it was obvious that everyone in her year of Gryffindor was there, the door at the end of the room opened.

Out of it came a willowy woman, who seemed fairly young to be teaching a class.

She wasn't very tall, but not short either, with vivid blackish brown hair with startling highlights. Vibrant brown eyes and a wide smile on her face, the woman plopped herself down on a very comfortable looking chair at the front of the class.

"Hello everyone, I am Professor Edith Avalon-Fox, and I'll be your teacher this year for Runes."

The woman said, brushing back stray wisps of hair that had escaped her messy bun.

Raye found that she immediately liked the laid-back but strict manner of the teacher as Professor Avalon-Fox began talking about the basics of Runes.

'I think I might just like this class…' Raye thought as she began taking notes, with the ever-annoying George at her side.

"I just might like this class a lot.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ami stared ahead Professor Houch with a hint of fear.

Yes, she was afraid of heights, no, she had never gotten over it and yes and no, she was a Sailor Scout, and that required jumping very and flying occasionally, but the reason she had no problem with that was because she never had to really look down.

Now she did.

Others in her year seemed to be quite excited at the prospect of jumping on a tiny length of wood and go flying hundreds of feet above the ground.

Didn't' it occur to them that if they fell off, the measly stick of wood wasn't going to catch them, and there was no safety net?

Ami snorted as Madam Houch showed students to their brooms, most of the students already owning their broom, and the few that didn't took some of the schools.

"Miss Muzuni, if you could please take your broom." Madam Hooch said, handing Ami a beat-up old stick she called a broom.

Every nerve in her being, every ounce of sense in her told her it was absolutely insane to even think about climbing on that broom and flying off, it was completely illogical, and being the logical person she was, Ami had no intention of getting on it.

That was, until she glanced over to her fellow companions, a dark-haired boy was staring at her oddly, a broom in his hand, one beaten up and obviously from the school like hers.

The boy walked over to Ami and gave her a small smile.

"Hi, My name is Terry Boot, would you like some help with that broom?" He asked, smiling warmly at Ami.

Ami smiled back gratefully.

"I would really appreciate it, thanks." Ami said.

Terry began talking about the basics of broom-flying, giving her detailed instructions, Ami filed this all away in her intelligent mind, while shyly studying Terry.

"Do you kind of get it?" Terry asked her when he finished talking.

"Yeah, thanks." Ami said, getting on the broom. Magical energy seemed to charge the lifeless broom to life, and Ami gasped as she began floating a good five feet from the ground. 

"Amazing!" Ami said. Terry got on his own broom and began giving Ami more tips as they followed the rest of the class in the broom exercises.

'I may not like flying…but I think I can tolerate it if Terry will keep helping me.' Ami thought shyly as she completed her first lap around the quidditch field, Terry still by her side.

"I may like it even!'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Chapter 5:Primo Giorno*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*WHACK* *SMACK* *CRACK* *THWACK*

Me: Owww….

Violentdelight: Owww….

Together: Just kidding!

Violentdelight: That was just our punching bag receiving a few hits.

Me: We wouldn't intentionally hurt each other…we wouldn't really mean to hurt each other…we sometimes hurt each other…aw forget it.

Violentdelight: Review please and thank-you. ^-^


	6. Chapter 6: Potions, Battaglia e Nuova Ge...

Me: Hey everyone, sorry for the lack of update…it was her fault! *points at Violentdelight*

Violentdelight: *looks offended* Who me? You're the one who screwed up the computer, making us unable to actually go on Fanfiction.net! Shame on you! Shame! Shame! *Chases Dew with a broom which appeared out of nowhere*

Me: AH! *runs up Violentdelight's broom* Wait, *gasp* It's you turn to do the Disclaimer!

Violentdelight: *stops chasing Dew.* Oh. Okay then.

Disclaimer: Out of curiosity, did anybody notice the Runes teacher? Anybody? Stop whacking me Dew, I'm not done the Disclaimer. Thank-you. Now, as we've said before, Original Characters and the plot are our own, but everything else is not. 

Me: *pout* I can whack you if I want.

Violentdelight: No you can't, cause I'll just whack you back! Take that! 

Me: AH!

*************

Me: Have you noticed I like to be very exact with names? For example, there were exactly thirteen star-thingys in the review, and I put up exactly 13 here now. Aren't I Great? ^-^

Violentdelight: *cough*Andalittlenuts*cough*

Me: By the way, if you like in the very first book in the sorting chapter, you'll find Terry Boot actually mentioned…and that was the only time he was ever mention…but he was mentioned! Yay! He personality I made up all on my own! And it was my pleasure to respond to your review. ^-^

Violentdelight: Ditto. J

Tigeress Moon: 

Violentdelight: I know, I like the whole George and Fred bug Raye thing too.

Me: I am a Genius, thank-you.

Violentdelight: Nope, you're a Genius impersonator. And the past life thing, are we going to do more on that?

Me: I dunno…maybe…maybe not…maybe….maybe not….

Jewel:

Me: Meanie! Get V to tie me up again? _And_ torture me with a feather? AH! *runs away*

Violentdelight: Muahahaha. 

Girl of darkness:

Me: You hate Usagi?

Violentdelight: Well, there are so many fic on her, and make her so not Usagi, just strips away her original character and make her into something like Ami or Raye or Makoto, or Minako. 

Me: Yeah, Seriously people, if your character is more like one of the other scouts and NOT Usagi, then don't use her, use one of the scouts. So many people change her and makes her…*shudder* I do like Usagi, but I've gotten pretty sick of Usagi fics…there's waaaay too many out there, write some more on the other senshi.

Violentdelight: Oh, and by the way…we won't tell the pairing…though we know who they are…I mean seriously, you've got to have kinda figured it out by now…really, whenever something is written, no matter how insignificant it may seem…everything has a purpose, even clothes will tell you something in the future.

Me: *whacks V* No more clues!

Lady wolf Moon, Kara, Kenoko:

Me: yay! She's feeling better now!

Violentdelight: Harry?

Me: Where's Jupiter?

Violentdelight: DEW! 

Me: What?!?

Violentdelight: Moving on now….

Makoto Almasy:

Me: Have I mentioned I love your stories? ^-^

Violentdelight: I agree, I like Makoto in Slytherin…it suits her.

Me: I like bad boy Draco! But I know who you like V….

Violentdelight: *blush* Shutup!

Me: And actually Terry Boot is mentioned in the books! Just once…in one line…in the first book during the sorting section…but I actually didn't make him up!

Violentdelight: Whomping Willow? It's Whomping?

Me: Oh…-_-" Opps!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6: Potions, Battaglia e Nuova Gente 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Makoto stared listlessly at the potion she was supposed to make. At least she didn't have blundering idiots to contend with.

Swiftly chopping gingerroot pieces, one cubic centimetre each, Makoto preceded to follow the rest of her directions into making the perfect herb rejuvenator.

Glancing up, Makoto didn't feel at all surprised to see Snape staring at her mixture. Ever since she had come to Hogwarts Snape had in a way taken her under his wing, so to speak, and had taught her potions.

It seemed to her, that Snape had this grudge against Gryffindors…

"Five points off Gryffindor for talking Neville."

Now where would she get that idea.

Glancing up, Makoto felt glad that she was the same age as Harry, in fact, all of them were perfect in the age area, Harry would be surrounded at all times, without him even realizing it.

'This guy defeated Voldemert and he can't even tell he's being watched almost twenty-four seven? Give me a break. Maybe he might feel it…naw, I doubt it.'

"Miss Kino."

Makoto looked up to see Snape directly in front of her, his sharp eyes glancing down on her dark green potion.

"How did your potion turn this colour?" He asked, his voice sharp, but Makoto detected that soft undertone that he didn't use with the other students.

"I don't know." She told him honestly as the rest of the students, Slytherin and Gryffindor sniggered at her alike.

Snape said nothing. He took a dried up almost dead herb and dunked it into her completed potion.

Makoto didn't blush, didn't pale, and didn't do anything that would reveal the nervousness that she felt inside.

'You better get better herb or I'll personally….crush you…and…and…eat you. Originally Kino, really original.' She thought at the herb. It was hard to resist using her magic to cheat, as in healing the herb without nobody noticing…but She was never a cheater and she wasn't going to start now, no matter how the herb might turn out.

Snape took the herb out, and gave her a rare smile.

"This," Snape said, holding out a blooming full herb to the class, "is what you herbs better look like when this class is over. Ten points to Slytherin." Snape said, walking back to his desk to observe the class.

"Since you are finished, Miss Kino, you may assist Mr. Malfoy." Snape said.

Makoto got up from her chair and walked over to Malfoy, who was giving her his 'evil' look.

Staring down on his ingredients, Makoto gave an inner sigh. His ingredients were all perfectly chopping up…. and you weren't supposed to chop up the beetles eye.

"Hello." Malfoy said, his tone arrogant and rude.

Makoto ignored him, swiftly putting the ingredients into the cauldron and began stirring with her right hand while adding more ingredients.

"You weren't supposed to put the ginger in until after the herbs were in." Malfoy hissed at her, his eyes darkened with anger but Makoto didn't reply, ignoring him as she continued to put the herbs in the same order that she had done before.

Makoto continued to stir, observing the potion, as it turned from a light cheerful yellow to a dark green.

"We're done Professor Snape." Makoto said, ignoring the angered look Malfoy gave her.

"Are you purposely trying to get me into trouble you stupid witch! That potion is supposed to be yellow." Malfoy whispered angrily at Makoto, as Professor Snape was slightly stalled when Neville's cauldron  melted again and began flooding the ground with the potion, little plants began growing everywhere.

Makoto turned to Makoto, her face barely an inch from his.

"Back. Off." She whispered angrily, her eyes glaring into his, before turning away again, walking back to her original desk, completely aware everyone in that section of the classroom had their eyes on her.

"Damn!"

Makoto glanced over to the whispered voice.

A girl sitting in the corner was whispering threateningly at her potion, which had turned a sickly yellow-green colour.

"Need help? Makoto asked the girl.

The girl stared up at Makoto silently, giving Makoto the sense that she was being evaluated and tested.

"Yeah, thanks." The girl finally said, making room for Makoto in the tiny corner of the room.

Makoto immediately spotted the problem, somehow, the girl's beetle's eyes had been switched for butterfly eyes, and the gingerroot was spoiled, which would spoil the potion as well.

"What's your name?" Makoto asked, after retrieving a fresh gingerroot and some beetle's eyes.

"Promise not to laugh?" The girl asked sombrely, Makoto could feel her eyes on her as she worked.

"Promise." Makoto said, staring straight at the girl.

"My name is Adramyttium, my nickname is Adi. What's yours?" The Adramyttium said.

"My name's Makoto." Makoto said. "Adramyttium…I like it."

Adramyttium gave a small smile at Makoto's compliment.

"Thanks I was won-"

"Five points off Slytherin for talking!"

Makoto and Adramyttium stared up, startled by Snape's voice.

Silently they worked side-by-side as they completed the potion, one desperately wishing the class was over, while the other was wondering how to get Snape to give her the points back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Makoto, Ami, Minako, and Raye all faced each other. Their eyes hard, and their faces icy and hard as stone.

Not a single girl moved as the wind played with their hair, mocking them, daring them to move.  

Suddenly the scene ruptured into chaos as Makoto, Ami, Minako and Raye attacked one another, each battling the other.

To the common eye all they saw was a blur of yellow, red, blue and green/black. 

To them, the senshi they saw each other.

'Kick, punch, block, kick, back away, come back, weak spot take it!'

"Stop!"

Ami, Minako, Raye and Makoto stopped immediately, and gave each other a bow.

Behind them, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were watched them sharply.

Dumbledore came to Ami, his normally cheerful face more solemn then usual, his eyes were still twinkling, but were much more serious then before.

"That's impossible! How could they move like that? They've had no potion, and where's their wands?" Professor McGonagall said astonished, her mouth rather resembling a fish.  

"It is quite simple Professor." Ami said., the three watching around like a hawk. It was rather risky to do their little demonstration, even at night, so they were watching for students, ghosts and creatures from the Forbidden Forest alike.

"We aren't from this world. We came here to help protect Potter from any dangers and to help eliminate this Voldemert (wince) from this world. We have much experience in this area of expertise and plan to be of as much assistance as possible. That and we have these powers, which have harnessed naturally, but it might be beneficial for us to harness our magical abilities as well. We have chosen to tell you, Professor McGonagall and you Professor Snape because we believe it would be best for you to know. No one else in this dimension is to know of this. We trust you can keep a secret?" Ami said, her eyes beginning to glow unnaturally as Sailor Pluto was talking through her, and Sailor Mercury analysing their stances and their movements carefully.

"And what if we couldn't?" Professor Snape asked, his usually sneering face now more serious and not laughing.

"We would have to either erase your memories or kill you. Which ever you prefer." Makoto said. Her hand a fraction of an inch away from her Silence Glaive.

"I am honoured." Professor Snape said, bowing his head slightly.

"As I." Professor McGonagall said as well, her face deadly serious.

"Now, back to business. Snape, since you have excessive knowledge of the Dark Arts and Defence against it, I am putting you in charge of teaching these four as much as you can, as well as making the new teacher for Defence Against Dark Arts here at Hogwarts. All our other teachers are either disappearing or have turned to be Voldemerts slaves and I would rather have someone I trust for that job at this time." Dumbledore said, matter-of-factly. 

It was hard to hide a smile when Snape broke out into a full smile, and…was that a tear in his eye?

Makoto tried to hide her slight amusement. Amazing how much one guy could love his job.

"As for you McGonagall, I need you to teach these four as much as you can about Transfiguration, I believe it would beneficial for them as well to have you as their teacher." McGonagall looked rather delighted and honoured at Dumbledore's words.

"First, before I forget," Raye said, walking towards Dumbledore. "I'd like to tell you I absolutely don't believe a word Professor Twenery says about Fortune Telling and Dreams. It's absolute heresy to those who really know the truth about it." Raye said, her mind turning back to earlier in the day when she and the mentioned professor got into a fight a certain position of a constellation of stars. The professor thought it meant doom and chaos and the end of the world, while Raye knew it meant peace for a short time.

"She has been predicting death and destruction for years and it has never come to pass." Raye guessed, her hands over her chest and her hip slung to one side.

Dumbledore chuckled at Raye's comment.

"Well, it is necessary we keep her on. Now, how about we all go back inside and have a nice cup of tea with some lemon sherbet?" Dumbledore said, walking back into the castle.

The group followed him, seeing as there was really no reason not too.

Makoto glanced over to Snape. Snape seemed to be thinking about something, his brows furrowed in concentration. Suddenly he looked up at her. Moving quickly towards her, Makoto began to wonder what he would want to do with her.

"Miss Kino, I saw you were talking in class to Miss Avalon-Fox today… what did you think of her?" Snape asked.

Makoto stared at him confused. "Whose Miss Avalon-Fox?" She asked him.

"Miss Avalon-Fox is that girl you helped with today in my class, I believe her name is Adramyttium." Snape clarified.

"Oh…She seems okay." 

Snape didn't seem pleased or disappointed with her answer, he merely nodded his head.

"Keep an eye on her." He told Makoto before walking off; leaving Makoto wondering what that was all about.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Chapter 6: **Potions, Battaglia e Nuova Gente*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Me: Well? What did you think? Excellent? Horrible? Mediocre? Don't really care? Tell Meeeeee!!!!

Violentdelight: Excuse her, she's on a sugar high. But we really do want to know. 

Me: Pleeeeeaaaaassssssseeeeee!

Violentdelight: Dew, how many times have I told you, a cup of sugar and ten cups of coffee are _not_ a good mix.

Me: *pout* Please review, and I'll try to get more out…. without drinking so much coffee.


	7. Chapter 7: Nuovo Arrivo

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Me: Hey! Sorry for the long wait…it was her fault! *points at V)

Violentdelight: Yeah right. Ignore her.

Me: Miss, I-can-only-speak-in-short-sentences.

Violentdelight:….that was the best insult you could come up with?

Me: -_-"

**Disclaimer: We own original characters and the plot, nothing else.**

Me: A nice short and simple disclaimer.

Violentdelight: Yep.

WindRider-Damia:

Me: Aww…thank-you! Hear that? 

Violentdelight: No, your yelling in my ear.

Me: Oh, sorry!

Violentdelight: We're glad you like the story, hope you'll like this next chapter too.

Jupiter's Light:

Me: Will do!

Violentdelight: I'll make sure you do…muahahahaha.

Me: Eep!

JpandS:

Me: I wrote a cool chapter, YAY!

Violentdelight: Ahem, don't forget who helps you.

Me: Oh….I wrote a cool chapter, YAY!

Violentdelight: -_-'

Jewel: 

Me: Meanie! Threatening me all the time!

Violentdelight: I like it, keep it up. Hmm…I think your hair will be interesting bright green, but the polka dots might be a little hard…

Me: AH!

Lady wolf, Moon, Kara, Kenoko:

Me: You saw the Chamber of Secrets? Lucky you!!!!

Violentdelight: I am remotely jealous.

Me: lucky!Lucky!Lucky!

Violentdelight: Dew's very jealous on the other hand…

Me: Lucky!Lucky!Lucky!

Tigeress Moon:

Me: You tell V!

Violentdelight: Fine, fine. _Professor _Avalon-Fox is actually me, in the weird light that my sister perceives of me.

Me: yep, yep! So if you like her, you'll like my sister, V, she's very cool and fairly cruel!

Violentdelight: Hey!

Makoto Almasy:

Me: I told you it was in the first book! It was really hard finding a good Ravenclaw boy too.

Violentdelight: I like Snape too. And as we said earlier, who's _Professor_ Avalon-Fox? Me! ^-^

Me: Aren't I great? ^-^

Violentdelight: Hm….no.

Me: .

Girl of Darkness:

Me: Wow! You've got two of the couples right!

Violentdelight: And two wrong.

Me: You saw Chamber of Secrets too? Lucky!

Violentdelight: Oh no, here she goes again. *plugs ears*

Me: Lucky!Lucky!Lucky!Lucky!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7: Nuovo Arrivo 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next month continued somewhat uneventful. Ami continued to have a fear of brooms, which was steady disappearing as a crush on a certain young Ravenclaw boy was growing with each lesson.

Minako and Dean had become good friends and she was currently helping him with Charms, seeing as Minako was steady improving on that field, and Dean in return helped her in potions, which, Minako thought, was going horribly, even if there was a new teacher and he was at least twice as kind as Snape had been.

Raye's popularity in Gryffindor was somewhat obvious ever since she won thirty points for a dual in Defence against Dark Arts and winning it (even Snape was impressed). Along with that popularity, however, was George, ever following her with all kinds of pranks up his sleeves and little 'jokes' that he thought was funny, Raye had blown up at him at least five times a week... and that was a good week.

Makoto had kept an eye on Adramyttium, although they rarely talked, Adramyttium, like Makoto, seemed to just wanted to be left alone. Makoto had improved far rapidly in Defence Against Dark Arts and was top of her class, much to Malfoy's annoyance, in Potions and Herbology. A rivalry had started between Makoto and Malfoy, and it seemed they were always competing for the top spot any subject…occasionally he'd and gloat, and other times she would come on top, and gloat right back.

Makoto was walking down the hall towards the Dining Room, her stomach rumbling loudly for a meal.

"Makoto!"

Makoto turned as she heard her name. Adramyttium was running towards her, slightly out of breathe.

"Did you hear?" Adramyttium asked, straightening out her black robe.

"Hear what?" Makoto asked, wondering what Adramyttium was talking about.

"It turns out our Potions teacher has a son transferring here." Adramyttium said, her pale face unusually flushed.

"That's nice." Makoto said, turning away to continue her path to the Dining Room.

"It's closed you know." Adramyttium said, following Makoto.

"What is?" Makoto asked, confused, her eyes spying on the Dining Room, her stomach imaging all the delectable goodies ready to be devoured.  

"The Dining Room, they closed it early today. Because everybody was going to Hogsmeade, remember?"

Makoto felt like smacking her head. She had decided to stay at Hogwarts while everyone left for Hogsmeade, thinking that she'd finally get some peace and quiet…apparently she would get no supper as well.

If glares could burn, the Dining Doors would be a pile of ashes by now.

"If you want, I can show you where the kitchen is." Adramyttium offered shyly.

"Thanks." Makoto said, walking beside Adramyttium.

They walked in silence for a while, passing several corridors, stairs and waving at paintings before entering the kitchen.

Makoto had to keep her jaw from opening in amazement.

A huge kitchen, one she would die for, was right before her eyes, and it had tons of elves all running around placing things in order, putting spices in to this meal, putting this in a gigantic freezer…

"What would you like to eat?" 

Makoto looked to Adramyttium who had interrupted her thoughts.

"Anything really." Makoto said, still in shock.

While Adramyttium was asking an elf to get some food together, Makoto moved silently, observing the elves at their work, while pratically drooling at some of the objects they used to cook with.

"So, how do you like our school so far? Anything like you school back from where you're from?" Adramyttium asked shyly, her eyes staring at the ground as she asked Makoto her questions.

"I like this school, and for my old school, well…it was different from this…" Makoto said, her voice trailed off as a huge platter of food appeared before her eyes, cut turkey, mashed potatoes overfilled with gravy and a side helping of turnips and corn.  
Quickly munching down the delicious meal and thoroughly enjoying the watered ale that had a hint of raspberry to it, Makoto glanced over to Adramyttium who was watching the elves work.

"So…are you related to Professor Avalon-Fox?" Makoto asked after swallowing her food.

Adramyttium smiled at Makoto's smile.

"Yes…I'm her sister."

Makoto's eyes widened at this piece of information.

"Really?" She asked interested as she swallowed another bite of turkey.

"Yeah, my sister was sort of a prodigy in Runes, and she graduated a witches university rather quickly and decided to come back here to Hogwarts to teach. We both were in different houses too, it's kind of funny really." Adramyttium said, hidden amusement in her eyes as her face remained pale and lack of many emotions.

"What country are you from?" Adramyttium sudden asked as Makoto had finished her last bite.

"Japan…you?"

"A little country in South America called Ecuador…have you heard of it?" Adramyttium asked.

Makoto thought hard for a bit, no little country by that name coming to her mind. Finally shaking her head, Makoto asked Adramyttium to explain.

A strange look come across Adramyttium's face, it seemed to light up somehow as her eyes glazed over, her mind lost in memories of the past as she described the climate, the kind people, the mountains and the sudden sunsets and sunrises…the majesty of waking up in the morning, looking out her window and seeing a snow-capped mountain, the little terrors of earthquakes shaking the seemingly fragile houses, but never strong enough to truly break the strong walls. She described the tall walls around the houses to keep the thieves out, and the delicious exotic food.

It was as if a well had broken and all that had been kept inside had broken up in a wind of fury.

After a while of talking, Adramyttium realized she had been talking for quite a while and blushed.

"Sorry." She said, her blush turning her ears and cheeks a bright pink.

"It's ok, I liked listening. So I take it you really liked it there." Makoto said, Adramyttium nodded her head.

"I miss it. I like it here, but I still miss my home. What about you, do you miss Japan?" Adramyttium asked.

Now it was Makoto's turn to into memories of the past.

"A little, but not really. I was mostly bored there, sure exciting stuff happened, but I needed change." Makoto turned to Adramyttium and smiled. "How about we head back upstairs, I'll show you my dorm room." 

Adramyttium gave a shy smile back, her eyes telling all.

"I would love too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You really did that?" Adramyttium asked Makoto, her face flushed from the ill success of keeping her laughter in.

"Yeah, Malfoy's face was hilarious, it so was uptight and I thought for a second he would explode by the way he looked." Makoto said, laughing freely.

Ever since that night at the kitchen, she and Adramyttium had become good friends. It seemed that all her friends had found other really good friends to be with. 

Adramyttium and Makoto had both confided in each other their secret crushes in the school. For Makoto, it seemed that however annoying and snobbish Malfoy was, she couldn't help but have a mini-crush on him, but that mini-crush wasn't one to make her drool all over him and beg for a date, she still had her pride and dignity! 

'There is no way I am going to humble myself by asking that snobbish, spoiled, conceited, hot, intelligent, okay, getting off the subject here.' Makoto blushed at the thought. 

She and Malfoy were still competing for top spot in Potions, currently he had bet her by gaining five points. They actually kept scores, she was only two points behind, and she would bet him, even if it killed her…okay, maybe not go _that_ far…

For Adramyttium, the new student, who was the son of the new Potions teacher, she had a major crush on him…though she had yet to find out his name, which caused for endless teasing from Makoto.

"I can't help it if he's so hot, and, and I'll only been able to see him from a distance!" Adi had protested on more then one occasion of the girl's teasing.

Ami and Terry had definitely gotten off on the right foot, and the whole group couldn't help but to tease Ami, watching her blush and stammer when Terry's name was called up.

Raye still had twin problems with George, and couldn't see the way everyone else could see, the crush George had on her was the reason why he had bothered her so much.

Minako and Dean were becoming really good friends…but that's where it remained…but the rest of the gang were plotting otherwise…they were endless matchmakers.

Speaking of endless matchmakers….

"Wood's back!" 

Raye looked up from her comfortable chair to the excited face of Ron Weasley, excitedly shouting out in the Gryffindor's Common Room his exciting bit of news.

"Back?" Hermione Granger asked, along with several other students now crowding around the Weasley.

"Yep! He's going to couch Quidditch for the school team! A new thing has passed with the Ministry of Magic, and they've agreed to have school competitions of Quidditch! Harry's going to be the seeker I bet." Ron said proudly, Harry flushed slightly, and turned the subject back to Wood.

Suddenly the doors to the Gryffindor room burst open. Raye watched with interest as a young man with short dark hair and wearing black robes, walked came into the room…and was instantly hounded by students.

"Wood!"

"Wood's Back!"

"We'll beat the Slytherins for sure now!"

The acclaimed Wood brushed off some admiring first years that were clinging to his robe, and walked over to a big comfy chair and plopped down.

"It's been too long." Wood told the crowd.

Raye noted all this with mild interest before going back to her book…only to be interrupted by George.

"It's really great that Wood's back isn't it?" George said, leaning over her shoulder to take a peek at what Raye was reading.

"Why?" Raye asked, shoving George's face out of her book.

"Why? Because Wood was our old Quidditch couch, and ever since he left Hogwarts he's been making a huge name of himself in the Quidditch world!" George said, surprised that Raye didn't know.

"Hmmm…" Raye glanced over to Wood, who had given in to several first and second years' pleas and was telling them the grand tours around the world he had been in for Quidditch.

"Interesting…."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Chapter 7: Nuovo Arrivo*~*~*~*~* Me: So? How was it? Review people! Review! Violentdelight: Don't worry, I'll make sure Dew writes another chapter really soon. *glares evilly at Dew* Me: Eep! Runaway! 


	8. Chapter 8: Runes e Potions

Me: Hey! Sorry for the slight delay, but here's the next chapter!

Violentdelight: The next chapter will have more action.

Me: *whacks V* Don't tell! Bad V! Bad V!

Violentdelight: I'm giving Disclaimer so stop whacking…

Disclaimer: You people know the drill. We own all original characters and the plot. Nothing else. *yawn* You can stop whacking me anytime Dew.

Me: *pout* But it's so much fun whacking you!

Violentdelight: -_-"

Jupiter's Light:

Me: Ok, Here's more! The next chapter will be coming out sooner.

Violentdelight: It better…

JpandS

Me: yay! You really liked it! ^-^

Violentdelight: Glad you liked it.

Makoto Almasy

Me: Quidditch match! Oh the possibilities.

Violentdelight: And who better to give you ideas but…me.

Me: Hey, I can think up good ideas too!

Violentdelight: But you need inspiration which takes waaaay to long. 

Me:….true….hmmmm…….

Lady Wolf Moon, Kara, Kenoko.

Me: I had bad grammer? Op! Sorry! 

Violentdelight: You better be.

Me: I thought you were supposed to point out grammer mistakes…hmmm? *glares at Violentdelight*

Violentdelight: ^-^ 

Wingnut:

Me: I said sorry for the bad grammer! And it's her fault! *points at Violentdelight*

Violentdelight: Bla-bla. All your fault, Dew, all your fault.

Girl of Darkness.

Me: You figured them out? Good! ^-^ I really want to see all Harry Potter movies, sadly, I haven't seen any yet. *sniff*

Violentdelight: Muahaha, at least I've actually seen one of the movies.

Me: Shutup! *sigh* Oh well, I'll see them eventually.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 8: Runes e Potions*~*~*~*~*~* _**

Adramyttium watched as her sister, Edith, was swiftly translating an old rune book from Latin to English.

"Adi, you've been standing there for ten minutes…what do you want?" Edith asked, her wand flying over an empty piece of paper, rapidly filling it up with strange words and even stranger symbols.

Adramyttium stared a while longer as a picture of a dragon filled up the page she was looking at, and began blowing bright red flames at her.

"I was wondering…the Yule Ball is coming up soon…" Adramyttium trailed off, her pale face turning pink, and not from the dragon's rude expressions.

"Lemme guess, you want me to find out the name of the guy you've been crushing after…right?" Edith said, stopping her work to look at her little sister.

"Well…now that you've mentioned it…" Adramyttium voice trailed off as loud voices and laughter came down the hall. It was her friend Makoto with her group of friends.

Edith watched her little sister, knowing what was on her mind. Edith's wand flickered, and flashed slightly. 

Adramyttium blinked from the bright light, and stared with a little shock at the page she had been looking at. One blink and the dragon was gone, replaced by several ancient symbols and runes.

"Sorry, the fellow was getting on my nerves." Edith apologized lightly, her eyes on her little sister.

"So, why aren't you with Makoto right now, you know you have to spend more time with other people your own age." Edith chided slightly, placing her wand back into the teacher's cloak and placing several scrolls into her small blue messenger bag.

Adramyttium's eyes widened. She shook her head violently.

"No! I mean…well, I like people and all, but I feel so different. I guess I'm not really a people's person." Adramyttium said, her longing glance at the door not gone unnoticed by her sister.

"Besides, I was also wondering if you were going to the Yule Ball with something…you know we agreed I had to approve first." Adramyttium said lightly changing the subject to tease her sister.

"Fine, fine…" Edith said in mock resignation. "If I find someone…who likes Runes…can speak French and German and Spanish and Occitian and Quenya, and is cute...ahhh, but an impossible task. Oh well." 

Adramyttium smiled inwardly…she had the perfect person in mind. Adramyttium quietly left the room and as Edith became once again engrossed in her work.

Stepping outside the door, Adramyttium's fingers automatically went up to her silver necklace and played with the pendant while she herself was deep in thought, a habit that had followed her since childhood. Whenever nervous or thinking, her hands played with the pendant that hung at the hollow of her white throat.

A decision came to her mind, and with new purpose, she went to the Slytherin girl's chambers. As she entered her room, she lay down on her metallic black covered bed and started to write feverishly in a small metallic notebook. 

A hand still playing with the silver necklace.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Makoto watched with little interest as the new Potions teacher, whose name was Roy, complete another fungicide potion with great joy.

'Bo-ring.' She thought as the several of the kids gave a yawn. Sure Snape was a tough teacher, but he at least was somewhat interesting to watch and he made the class challenging, this new guy was okay, but he made the lesson so laid back, easy, and completely mind-numbingly boring.

Closing her eyes, Makoto felt her mental self begin to drift away from the Potions classroom, away from the boredom. 

Her mental self opened her eyes and viewed the school from up high, the clouds covering just enough sun so that the fields surrounding Hogwarts were thoughtful looking, rarther then excessively cheery.

Traveling through the school was much easier this way, anyway, all she had to do was think of a place and she'd be there. But Makoto didn't want to go to another class or anything like that, since she had already envisioned the beautiful fields, so she envisioned herself out side, in one of her most favorite locations in the field. 

'It's so peaceful here….so….calm.' Makoto thought as she picked up a small vine flowering with dark purple flowers, care to not break it, even though her mental self could do little or no damage to real physical objects, she still felt a need to be careful with the beautiful things of nature.

A sharp jab to her ribs snapped her mental self back into her body so fast it gave her a headache.

Makoto glowered at Malfoy who gave her an innocent look in return, a small smirk giving away if innocence.

'If he wasn't so cute I'd punch him.' Makoto fumed, and then lightly blushed from the thought. 

Ignoring Malfoy, Makoto turned her attention to the teacher who had noticed nothing amidst his two prize pupils.

"So for homework write an essay on the varies Fungicide Potions we discussed today, and tomorrow will be a discussion on the work of another basic potion, Herb Fertilizer!" Professor Rot said excitedly, unaware of his inattentive and bored-to-death class.

Makoto gathered her books together in her cauldron, thankful that class was finally over, and walked towards the door.

"The Yule Ball is coming up soon." A voice whispered in her right ear causing shivers to run up and down her spine.

Using her self control to stop her the sensations, Makoto turned to the speaker, her face emotionlessly staring at the speaker.

"Yeah, I know." She told Malfoy, who was standing with his usually arrogant expression on his face.

"Are you going with anyone?" He asked, his expression careless, as if making chit-chat to any other slytherin.

"No, are you?" Makoto said, her face mimicking Malfoy's.

"Yes." Malfoy told her, his smug face telling all. 

Makoto's eyes narrowed as two Slytherin girls came up to Malfoy and gave him their flirtiest glances before walking away. 

"Well I better go, it wouldn't be good for me to be late in Runes, now would it?" He asked her mockingly, walking after the slytherin girls, leaving Makoto alone in the deserted hallway.

Makoto gritted her teeth. The Nerve of that guy! Malfoy was such a conceited, egocentrically, pig-headed idiotic, baka-

The list continued when a stray thought entered her mind.

For a second she had hoped that Malfoy was going to ask her.

Mentally glaring at herself Makoto preceded to continue her mental rant of the 'virtues' of Malfoy.

Makoto walked rapidly towards Runes, cursing the fact she had a class with Malfoy everyday all the time.

Walking so rapidly, however, Makoto bumped into someone, sending her flying backwards and crashing onto the stone floor, her back hitting the hard floor with painful force.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" The person said as Makoto struggling not to wince from the pain emitting from her backside.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" Makoto asked, gritting her teeth while giving the boy a slight smile.

"I'm fine. My name's Aven, you probable know my father, he's Professor Roy."

Makoto didn't feel the least bit surprised. 'So this is the guy Adramyttium had a crush on…' She thought, her eyes flashed as the matchmaker part of her came into full power.

"Aven, I was wondering, have you asked anyone to the Yule Ball?" Makoto asked nonchalantly, her eyes carefully watching Aven's expression.

"N-no…why?" He asked back, surprised at Makoto's question.

"Because I was wondering if you'd like to go with me…as a friend." Makoto added, so he wouldn't have any wrong ideas that would never work for a matchmaker in business!

"Sure, that would be great." Aven said, accepting Makoto's invitation.

"Great, how about we meet there?" Makoto asked, her mind still whirling with imaginary wheels clicking into place.

"Alright. Oh no, I'm late for class, bye!" Aven said, running off to his class. 

Makoto waved him off before checking her watch…and gasping in horror. She was ten minutes late for one of her favourite classes! Using her scout abilities to run extremely fast, Makoto used all her stealth abilities to quietly slip into the class while Professor Avalon-Fox's back was turned, and quickly sat down in the nearest spot empty, her eyes alternating between checking on the teacher, and glaring at Malfoy, daring him to report her.

"Hello, Miss Kino, I'm so glad you decided to join us. Ten points from Slytherin and a detention for the evening. Now, if everybody could turn their attention back to the board and stop ogling at Miss Kino, we can be on our way." Professor Avalon-Fox said, her hand still writing rune symbols on the board, never once turning her head towards Makoto.

After a moment of mental cursing consisting of 'How did Professor Alavlon-Fox know I was here?' Makoto felt someone's eyes bore into her side. 

Turning her head slightly, Makoto glanced over to see Malfoy's intense eyes watching her, his expression emotionless, and his eyes revealing even less emotion.

Feeling slightly uneasy about the look and the feelings it provoked, Makoto opted to ignore it, and took out her parchment paper and began writing notes.

*~*~*~*~*~*End of Chapter 8: Runes e Potions*~*~*~*~*~* 

Me: So, how was it? Review please! I love your reviews a lot!

Violentdelight: I rather enjoy them too. 

Me: ^-^


	9. Chapter 9: Ritorni Nemici

Me: Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait, it's V's fate, all her fate.

Violentdelight: *cough*dew'sfault*cough*

Me: Pardon?

Violentdelight: I'll write the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Plot and Original Characters belong to Dew, and me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

Skyprincess:

Me: Interesting pairing….hmm….wait, I made George freaky? Heehee..opps.

Violentdelight: Dew, Dew, Dew….*shakes head sadly*

Makoto Almasy:

Me: Pansy is really annoying! Hmm…making Makoto punch Pansy? Love the idea!

Violentdelight: Malfoy is a fool, he should've asked Makoto to the ball. Are you going to-

Me: Quiet, Secret-giver-awayer!

Violentdelight: Who me? *whistles innocently*

JpandS:

Me: Yay you like it! Sorry that I didn't update very soon…bad me!

Violentdelight: I tried to get to her write, but noooo she had to play games and had homework instead.

Me: I had a lot of homework!

Violentdelight: *cough*yaright*cough*

Tigeress Moon:

Me: You may have the right feeling! 

Violentdelight: Now who's giving away the plot?

D-chan:

Me: Since you wrote in your story that somebody has been stealing your flames and posting them up other people's stories, I believe it. Whoever is stealing flames and posting them on other peoples stories should be stopped, it not only is mean to the person whose story their bad-mouthing, but it also hurts the original writer's reputation!

Violentdelight:  Though I have to say, your reviews are pretty harsh. Try writing critiques; they help the author more, instead of just damaging their feelings.

Girl of darkness

Me: Awww…^-^ Thank-you! Hear that V? My story's on a fav list!

Violentdelight: *sniff* Does anybody read my stories? They're not _that_ hard to read.

Me: *cough* They're originally written. Very well done and nice…but fairly original. And slightly hard to read.

Violentdelight: Only adds to their charm!

Me: -_-"

Lady Wolf Moon, Kara, Kenoko:

Me: You're back! ^-^

Violentdelight: 5 days away? *shudder* The torture.

Me: Poor U! Glad your back.

Sara

Me: Don't worry, everything will work out in the end…. maybe….

Violentdelight: Dew, that was pathetic.

Me: -_-" Thanks a lot.

Violentdelight: ^-^ Your welcome!

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 9: Ritorni Nemici 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ami held out a paper with some ink plots in it, showing it to the group of reluctant teens she had gathered to help with her experiment.

"Come on, it's just an experiment. Now." Ami said, moving towards George.

"What do you see?" Ami asked, holding up the paper in front of George's face.

George stared with great concentration at the ink spots, a clear image forming in his mind.

"I see fire…I see….I see….a fire roasting chocolate covered Blott's bean in a seasoned dressing?" George looked slightly bewildered at his words. "Hey! That would be a great idea for a joke!" 

The some laughed at George's antics, while others merely smiled.

"Okay, now…Raye, what do you see?"

Raye peered into the ink spots, her eyes widening slightly at her image.

"I see…I see…a clown?" Raye shook her head before looking back. "A clown. I see a clown. That's weird...ug, I hate most clowns." Raye said, showing others the clown.

George pouted at this but then brightened up.

"Since you hate most clowns, and I am technically not a clown you technically don't hate me, right?"

"……"

"I don't really get it…but okay!" Minako said cheerfully, while moving closer to the ink-splattered paper.

"Hmm….I see a  potion. Wow, it looks like on of those potions Professor Roye is making us do. Cool!" Minako said, beaming at Dean smiled at her in return.

"Alrighty then! Terry, your turn." Ami said, placing the picture in front of Terry.

"Alright….well…I see a lake surrounded by a field….and a quidditch match…see there are the little quidditch players, and a snitch." Terry said, pointing to various different inkblots.

"You turn Wood." Ami said, moving the paper over to Wood, who they managed to convince to join them for their little game.

"Alright…well….I see…letters." Wood said simply, expecting Ami to move the picture away. She didn't.

"What letters?" Ami said, unmoving.

"Well….I see a few words in Occitan, and Latin, and I think I see a little Quenya. Let's see…. Playful Fire…Timeless Water…. Loving Oceans, and Thundering Death." Wood said. Immediately Edith moved over, (who they also convinced to join their game) to see the paper for herself.

"Oh! I see it! So, you know Occitan and Quenya?" Edith asked, turning to Wood, who was slightly blushing as all the eyes turned on him.

"A bit, I liked the language so I decided to study it." Wood said modestly.

Edith gave him a warm smile, before suddenly blushing and turning away…much to the amusement of the rest of the group.

"Ok, Makoto, what do you see?" Ami asked, moving the paper over to Makoto.

Makoto's eyes burrowed into the paper…her eyes glazed over and her mouth opened, speaking in a monotone voice.

"I see…. flames…. darkness…. death…. chaos…Saturn and Jupiter…Voldemert." Makoto's body falling into a trance as she continued to list the dark and deadly.

"Makoto, wake up…this isn't funny." Ami said, pushing the picture away and moving her hand in front of Makoto's face, waving her hand rapidly.

Everyone watched with growing anxiety as Makoto's trance continued, shivers of fear enveloping them.

"Death…. destruction…chaos…. pain…. tears…. sadness…." Another voice said, the voice mingling with Makoto's, both never wavering as they continued to list.

"Adi!" Minako exclaimed, the Adramyttium collapsed, her voice never wavering as she continued to list with Makoto her vision.

Edith rushed over to her sister's side as words began spilling forth from her tongue, which no one could understand except for Edith and Wood.

"She's speaking in Quenya, I didn't even know she knew that language!" Edith said worried.

Makoto and Adi continued to chant, their words seemed to weave a spell that no one could truly see or feel, but was sensed by all in the room.

"We have to get them to Dumbledore." Ami said, watching motionless as the two continued their disturbing speech.

"NOW!" Edith shouted, picking up her sister, breaking the motionless group into a flurry of action. Wood quickly followed suit and picked up Makoto, and the whole gang hurried over to Dumbledore, the traced girls still reciting words of darkness.

Screaming for the Headmaster, the group yelled as they ran through the castle, catching no site of the Headmaster.

"Yes?"

Dumbledore stood in front of them, watching surprised as a whole group of young people came to him, shouting.

Spotting the problem immediately, he quickly whipped out his wand and took the enveloped the two girls in magic, and moved them out of the arms of Edith and Wood and into his office.

"Miss Mizuni, Miss Aino, and Miss Hino are the only ones to follow me, the rest may leave." Dumbledore said, before disappearing into his office without waiting for a response.  
The group seemed to make a unanimous decision to wait, while the three girl walked quickly into the office.

Makoto and Adramyttium were moving around, their eyes moving wildly in all directions, glazed over.

"What's happening?" Minako asked, frightened. Dumbledore merely looked at the two girls grimly.

"I don't know." He finally admitted. The girl's chanting made the atmosphere feel cold and dark.

Raye's eyes turned cold. The presence of darkness was in this room. Sitting down on the floor, Raye began to meditate, picturing the Flame in front of her, guiding her way to discover what was wrong.

Ami transformed quickly, and took out her Mercury computer, quickly making scans and analysing the situation, while Minako had gone back outside to dispel the group and somehow convince them that it was just a vision thing and the girls would be alright and ready to be seen in the following morning.

"Cold…. so…cold…" Makoto whispered, her chant breaking slightly as she began to shiver uncontrollably.

"Her body temperature has lowered ten degrees Celsius! We have to warm her up." Ami said urgently, alarmed by her readings.

"Fire! I call on you now, Come to my aid!" Raye called out, her eyes unnaturally red with flames seeming to burst from them. A flame flicker form her hand and spread towards the girls, still hovering in mid-air thanks for Dumbledore's magic. The fire flickered around and over the girls, close, but not close enough to cause them any real harm.

"Scouts…." Adramyttium said, her body suddenly sitting up and fell out of Dumbledore's spell, falling through the flames untouched, landing cat-like on the ground.

"So…. we meet again…." Adramyttium said, her eyes flaring a metallic orange colour, her voice unnatural.

"She's possessed! I can't get into her mind, it blocked somehow!" Raye said, straining against the power radiating from the small form, mocking them.   

"Why, Sailor Mars, what an astute idea! Me, a possessor hmm…I rather like the sound of that." Adramyttium laughed coldly, moving towards the chanting Makoto.

"This wasn't in my plan really," Adi said, her voice thick and sugary and she moved towards Makoto, the rest of the scouts suddenly finding themselves immobile.

"But, as long as I'm here, I might as well exterminate you, starting the this trouble-maker!" Adi said, her hands glowing with negative energy as she moved to choke the helpless Makoto.

Suddenly the hand stopped and began flickering with the light. The scouts watched confused as Adi fell to the ground, struggling, and her eyes open and white as the pupil dilated to a mere shrivel.

Makoto's eyes flew open, and she fell through the flames untouched as well. Landing gracefully on the ground.

"Adi, Adi, wake up." Makoto said, moving towards the motionless form.

"Raye?"

"It's gone, I can't find it anymore." Raye said, her mind probing for the negative energy, which suddenly vanished.

Minako walked over to Dumbledore, who was pale, and was obviously strained from the events.

Mercury typed into the computer, running scans over the motionless girl.

"It's gone. Nothing left except for traces of negative energy, which means one thing." Mercury said, her eyes closed from weariness.

"The negaverse is back?" Minako asked.

Makoto stood up, holding Adi up.  

"Perhaps…but whoever they are, they know who we are, and they know where we are, and who our friends are." Makoto said grimly.

"It stands to reason that if that demon thing comes back, it would take over Adi again, so we better keep an eye on her." Minako said, eyeing Adi with distrustful eyes.

"Nothing else is going to be accomplished here tonight, I would suggest you take Miss Avalon-Fox over to the infirmary and have Madam Hooch take a look at her. The rest of you should go to bed and rest. Today was…trying." Dumbledore said, putting his office into order as the scouts quietly left.  

"What worries me is, what id Adi remembers?" Ami said, staring at the sleeping girl.  
The group remained silent as they gave Adi over to the nurse and left for their dorm room, mentally exhausted.

*~*~*~*~*~*End of Chapter 9: Ritorni Nemici*~*~*~*~*~* 

Me: Well? How was it? Puny? Pathetic? Wretched? Useless? Sad? Wonderful? Fantastic? Unbelievable? Incredible? Breathtaking? Magnificent?

Violentdelight: okay, Dew, just pick **_one_** adjective and **stick** **with it**!

Me: But it's sooo much fun picking a whole bunch of adjectives! ^-^

Violentdelight: Forgive my strange, odd, bizarre, outlandish, eccentric sister.

Me: Now whose using too many adjectives?

Violentdelight: *shrug* Hey, if you can't beat them join them. 

Me: ….Ok. Review please! ^-^


	10. Chapter 10: Ready per la sfera?

Me: Hello all! 

Violentdelight: Long time no see…thanks to a miss, "Got-too-much-to-do" over there.

Me: Hey, it's my dad's birthday today! ^-^

Violentdelight: I know! ^-^

Me: Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to him…even though he never reads my stories.

Violentdelight: *snicker* He reads mine…

Me: La-la-la-la-la, I'm not listening.

Disclaimer: Plot and original characters are mine…^-^ Everything else isn't. L

Me: Well, this will be short because I have to go upstairs soon. (Candles and Cake! ^-^)

Wingnut:

Me: Okay, I'll continue.

Violentdelight: You better, or else you'll have me to deal with…^-^

JPandS

Me: Yay! More adjectives! Stupendous! Splendid! Spectacular Scrumptious! 

Violentdelight: -_-" I know, the cake looks good. Stop the adjectives. Please.

Queen of Chaos:

Me: Glad you got your own screen name…but I think you and your sister are going to go at it regardless…Oh well, don't kill you sister…she's nice.

Violentdelight: Killing is bad…seriously-injuring-the-person-to-the-bed, however is not….(wicked grin)

Me:….Eep! *runs away*

Violentdelight: Muahaha…works every time.

Jupiter's Light:

Violentdelight: Dew is currently gone at the moment, but I'll take a message. Write more soon? Okay, I'll tell her…eventually.

Me: *yells from afar* I heard that!

Lita of Jupiter:

Me: Thanks for the info, I've been having a hard time coming up with the teacher's names, and V isn't helping.

Violentdelight: As I said before, you've got to find it for yourself, otherwise you'll never remember.

Me: Uh-huh, right. :P

Violentdelight: Very mature of you.               :P!

Lady Wolf Moon, Kara, Kenoko:

Me: Glad your back! Your going to publish a story? O.O I'm going to read!

Violentdelight: Interesting. ^-^

Tigeress Moon:

Me: Don't worry, you'll find out who posses Adi soon enough…poor Adi.

Violentdelight: Your mean to the poor girl.

Me: *sniff* I know…*sigh* And I love it.

 Nebula Sky:

Me: Wasn't that idea brilliant! Combing the inners and outers into one, yet not one. I'm a genius-

Violentdelight:-wannabe.

Me: nice. Very nice. Which she are you talking about? I must know!

Violentdelight: Settle down! We have to go upstairs now, cake, remember?

Me: Oh, right. Gotta go now, Bye!

*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 10: Ready per la sfera?*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few weeks had passed since the incident. Makoto had decided not to reveal anything of her vision to her friends, her eyes troubled by what had happened. Adi seemed to have no memory of the event, her occasionally glazed over, much to the dismay of her older sister, who still didn't believe it what had happened was 'just another vision.'

Now it was time for the Yule Ball and everybody was excited, the ballroom is in a flurry of activity as several people were busy decorating it.

Even stingy old Snape seemed remotely interested in the ball…though of course he never said it.

Ami, Raye, Makoto, Adi, Minako and Edith (who was 'chaperoning' the girls) all walked into Madam's Mary's fashion boutique for young witches, a rather new shop which had sprung up on Diagon's alley.

"Does anybody have a date yet?" Minako asked excitedly, her blond hair beautifully tied up in a rather elaborate bun.

"No."

"Nope."

"Not yet."

"Hm."

"Not going."

The girls turned to Adi with disapproving eyes.

"Not going! Adi! Shame on you, you have to go." Minako said sternly, making an imitation of Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah, if the rest of us are going to be wall flowers, you have to be a wall flower too." Ami said playfully, swiftly hiding the book she was reading before Makoto could snatch it out of her hand.   

"Fine, fine, I'll go, but if something bad happens, I'll blame it on…. You!" Adi pointed at her sister, teasing her.

"Me? Why me? I'm not the one who tried to convince you." Edith said with mock anger.  

"Exactly." Adi teased back.

"Stop it right now! Girls, we are here," Minako said reverently at the dress section of the shop, her blue eyes gleaming with anticipation of shopping. 

"Now, everyone split up and shop! We'll meet back here with our dresses, and remember, don't tell anyone what your wearing, it has to be a surprise." Edith said, excited as the rest of the girls split up to shop.

After a good half hour, Ami appeared at the designated spot and sat down comfortably, shopping bag in one hand and book in the other, and settled down to read her new book.

A half hour after that, Edith appeared, soon after Makoto, Adi and Raye. Minako took a little longer, but she blamed it on a bad clerk.

"Does everyone have what they need?" Edith asked, looking around.

"Yes." Came the chorus of replies.

"Good, now, all back to Hogwarts to change." Edith said, walking up to the nearest fireplace.

After throwing in some Floo Powder, they all shouted Hogwarts and walking into Hogwarts, into the girl's room.

"Okay everybody!" Edith said in Professor mood. "We're got three hours to get ready so... Move It!"

The girls scrambled to the different corners of the room set up specifically for that night, all having a separate change area, mirror and vanity.

After much primping, dressing, combing and styling, Ami was the first to appear in the middle of the room, wearing a long ice-blue gown with small silt on the side. The skirt moulded slightly to her body, showing off her lithe form. Her top was a high collared and sleeveless, with a silky shawl draped over her bare shoulders. 

Her short hair was clipped up with small blue clips and her face had a little make-up of ice blue on her eyelids and shimmering silver gloss. Her shoes, were of course small-heeled shoes, stylishly cut. Her neck was graced with a small ice blue silver necklace and she had small earrings made of silver.

Edith came out next; her medium long chestnut hair was loose. Edith was wearing a short back skirt with an intricate design of roses sown into it. Her blouse was a pale green and also had roses on it. It was a little low-cut, but not indecent. She had a hint of make-up around the eyes accenting her eyelashes unnatural length.  

"Wow Ami! You look great! I know someone else who you think so too…" Edith hinted, making Ami blush.  

"Well, you look nice too, anyone I know?" Ami retaliated. Edith simply looked puzzled.  

"Really? Who? She asked confused. Ami shook her head. 

"Never mind."

"Hey Guys, how do I look?" A voice asked.

The two looked over to Raye, who had just finished.

Raye had worn a stunning long red skirt, which moulded her body and had a silt that went to mid-thigh.

Her hair was up in a bun with soft ringlets falling onto her face. A dark rich red blouse that was low cut and long loose sleeves was also there. A simple gold chain and large gold hoops adorned her as jewellery. Her lips had dark crimson lipstick on and red eye shadow around her eyes enhanced her beauty. And of course, Raye wore red high heels that showed off her ankles.

"It's definitely you." Ami admitted, watching Raye twirl around the room.

"Why thank-you." Raye replied, sitting elegantly in a chair waiting for the rest to arrive.

Makoto and Adi soon appeared one after the other.

Edith bit back her lip from commenting on Adi and Makoto's rather depressing attire.

Adi watched the group, waiting for a reaction. She was wearing a long straight skirt that opened up to her mid-thigh on both sides due to the two silts. Her top was a dark metallic blue blouse that had a modest neckline. The sleeves went past her hands in a wide gape, and there were silts in her sleevses that went from the sleeve ends to the shoulder, which were held together by lace.

The usual dark metallic silver chain with a black pendant hung around her white throat. Black earrings hung from her ears and barely touched her shoulder. A touch of gloss on her lips and dark eye shadow were her make-up choices, seeing as she didn't really need make-up. Her wavy black hair fell loose, and ended just above her hip in a wavy line.

Makoto beside her, was wearing a gown of dark green colour with accented her lithe figure.

 Silts went up to her mid-thigh as well. Evening gloves of dark green went up to her mid arm. A choker of green with a dark purple dragon was on her neck, and she had her customary rose earning on her ears. Her hair was for once not in her customary ponytail, but in a mid bun, with her hair trailing down on to her neck. A bit of dark lipstick was on her lips, and a brushing of dark green eye shadow accented her green eyes.

"You guys look great." Ami said smoothly, interrupting Edith's silent protest.

"If a little depression, but you still look good, not as good as me though!" Minako exclaimed behind them cheerfully.

Makoto and Adi turned to Minako who was completely opposite of them. She was wearing a gold coloured grown like Makoto's, but it had a shimmering of the waves charm enchanted on it. Her hair was up in a large bun with little ringlets falling around her face. A shimmer of gloss and light dusting of pale gold eye shadow brightened her face. A circlet of gold hung around her slim waist and a chain of gold also hung around her neck.

"Wow! You guys look great! Now, we have to hurry or we'll be late, and e wouldn't want that now do we?" Minako said after surveying the rest of the girls and giving them her nod of approval. Ami's and Minako's opinion of their clothing made the rest girls feel much more relaxed about what they chose, after all, Sailor Pluto had been a fashion designer in civilian mode, and Minako was currently always at the top of the latest fashion back at home, of course Edith and Adi didn't know that, they simple knew that Minako and Ami had lots of experience in the fashion industry.

Walking out of the room, all feeling either confident or slightly shy about their looks, the group of girls headed down to where the Yule Ball was currently in place. 

All hearing the music before they arrived.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Chapter 10: Ready per la sfera?*~*~*~*~*

Me: Really in a rush, gotta go, please review, I would really appreciate it, bye! *runs up the stairs* CAAAAAKEEEE!!!! ^-^

Violentdelight: Ditto! Wait for MEEEEEE! ^-^ 


	11. Chapter 11: Battaglie Del Ballroom

Me: Hello all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while…*sigh* Lack of inspiration. 

Violentdelight: I tell you, you have to write down your ideas when you get them.

Me: meep.

Violentdelight: Oh well. At lest now you have you inspiration back, and a nice long chapter. ^-^

JPand S: 

Me: Sorry I didn't update soon…I feel bad…Forgive me? *puppy face* Come on, can you resist the puppy face?

Violentdelight: All the time.

Girl of Darkness: 

Me: I luv: Makoto too!!!! ^-^ Mako-chan rules!

Violentdelight: I like all of them.

Me: No favourites?

Violentdelight: Not really.

Me: Wow.  …. …. Sailor Jupiter is my all-time fav! ^-^ Oh! By the way, happy belated birthday! ^-^

Violentdelight: Yay, happy birthday. ^-^

Tigeress Moon:

Me: You like the dresses? Yay! It was a little hard to come up with different outfits that work with their personalities.

Violentdelight: I helped!

Me: Thank-you!

Violentdelight: Your welcome.

Lady Wolf Moon:

Me: My chapter's names are Italian actually. I make up a name in English and I translate it at AltaVista to Italian. I think it's kinda cool and I like it, so that's how I do my chapter's names.

Violentdelight: I love Italian; I want to learn it when I have the chance.

Me: I know, me too!

Silvertress116:

Me: All right! We will!

Violentdelight: So why are you not working? Type! Type!

Me: Meep!

Elenhiril:

Me: Actually the Quenya thing was a mistake…error of my editor *glares at Violentdelight*

Violentdelight: I said sorry.

Me: *continues to glare* some editor! I am going to sue!

Violentdelight: I'll give you a chocolate….

Me: Chocolate? Did I say sue? I meant forgive you. ^-^

Jewel: 

Me: No! Don't steal my cake!!! *hold cake protectively* Mine…aaaalllllll mine.

Violentdelight: Look! Chocolate! 

Me: Where? *looks for chocolate*

Violentdelight: dum de dum…*grabs cake and stuffs it in her mouth* yum.

Me: Where's the chocolate? *gasp* my cake! You ate my cake!

Violentdelight: *cheeky grin* Ops.

Ellina:

Violentdelight: Me? Abuse Dew? Never. Right Dew? *pats Dew on the back.*

Me: Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Okay V, you can stop that now. Ow. Ow. Ow.

Violentdelight: But it's so much fun. ^-^

Isis Aurora Tomoe: 

Me: Maybe she was…maybe she wasn't…

Violentdelight: At least I know! ^-^

Me: Sorry I didn't write this sooner, Bad me!

Violentdelight: Yep, you're downright horrible.

Me: *glare* Thanks a-lot.

Violentdelight: No problem. 

Veggie-Babu-chan:

Me: O! Neat idea! Minako with teal highlights…hmmm…gotta think on that. And I'm glad you like the dresses.

Violentdelight: What do you mean by the others 'meld' too? 

Me: Explain! So I can steal the idea and write it in here! ^-^

(Imagine this place blank. Got it? Good. Now, could the person whose name is blank tell me their name so I don't have to do this whole long name thingy? Thanks! ^-^)

Me: Alright! Enthusiasm!

Violentdelight: Hurry up and finish typing Dew.

UNgoddess:

Me: Hmm…. your right, but I guess they dress to their mood, or their style.

Violentdelight: Dates, Dew! Write that idea down, Dates, get Dates for the dance!

Me: *stares blankly at the screen* Dates? Like the kind you eat with honey?

Violentdelight: *sweatdrop* No, Dates! D-A-T-E-S. Got it?

Me: um…no?

Violentdelight: *anime fall* You're hopeless.

Me:…. dates? O! You mean dates as in dating!

Violentdelight: Ug, I'm going to do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Dew owns the story, the plot (well, part of it, cause I helped) and the original characters. All other stuff is not ours; we're just temporarily borrowing them from their owners. ^_^ Thanks!

Me: All right! Read on!!!!!!

Violentdelight: ^-^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Minako walked with the group into the ballroom. It was already a bit full and nobody seemed to really notice their arrive.

'I wonder where Dean could be…' Minako wondered searching the room, and slightly cursing the fact she wasn't very tall.

Suddenly, spotting Dean, Minako raised her hand to wave to him, but stopped when she saw he was with someone else…another girl?

Minako thought back to yesterday when she asked dean if he was going with anybody…she hadn't heard him give an answer since the Professor had told them off for talking.

'I course, this doesn't bother me, I'm the Senshi of Love, and I want one of my best friends to find true love.' Minako thought, her eyes narrowed in concentration at the couple, laughing, oblivious the seed of jealousy had been planted in one Minako Aino.

'I don't see anything even remotely life-bonding, so she is totally wrong with him, then again boys are known to act stupidly.' Minako thought crossly before she mentally slapped herself.

'I have no right to feel jealous, just because I'm cursed from love doesn't mean I have to make it harder on other people searching for love.' 

Minako walked over to the juice table and poured herself a drink of the orange punch. After taking a few sips, a slightly familiar tinge of aftertaste alerted her of the juice.

Someone had spiked the punch.

Minako grinned, thinking of what would happen later in the evening.

'Maybe I should warn somebody…' After taking another sip of the drink she shook her head. 'Nah. It'll be more fun this way.' 

Minako held her half-empty glass, savouring the taste. She was well used to drinking fine wine of occasional evening, so this was nothing to her…but Dean might not…oh no!

Minako looked again for Dean, and was disappointed, she couldn't find him anywhere! What if he drinks the wine? She didn't know what wine did for Warlocks, did it hurt them?

"Hey Minako."

"Ah!"

Minako jumped at the voice, startled by the close proximity. Quickly turning around, Minako half-glared at Dean, who was smiling at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, didn't know I scared you." He said smiling at her. Winking at her, Dean stole her glass and gulped the juice down, Minako's protest faded as she began to giggle instead.

"What? Why aren't you mad?" Dean asked confused. This caused Minako to laugh only harder.

"The…. juice…was spiked!" Minako managed to get out in-between giggles.

"What?!" Dean shouted, causing people to stare at him. He ignored the stares, staring with horror at the glass in his hand. Leaning in close to Minako, making her blush, he asked, "What do you mean 'spiked?'"

Minako stepped away, fighting to control her blush.

"What I said, the juice was spiked, somebody spike it, as in, but in some alcoholic beverage into the punch, which will eventually make everyone drunk and crazy acting, and a huge hangover in the castle-spiked. Need I elaborate more?" She asked sarcastically.

Dean moaned and laid his head on her shoulder, causing Minako's blush to deepen even further.

"Ug, I'm never drinking punch again." He moaned into her neck.

Minako tried to ignore the shivers crawling up and down her back, while pondering a way to politely ask Dean to get off her neck, no matter how much she would hate asking him. He did feel kinda nice after all….

"Would you like to dance, Minako?" Dean suddenly asked her, lifting his head up to looking straight into Minako's eyes.

Minako left a loss of words; Dean's eyes were so full of warmth, and all sorts of emotions she couldn't identify. Making a noise at the back of her throat, Dean seemed to take it as a 'yes' and lead her to the dance floor as a slow song had already been underway.

"Dean?" Minako said, finding her voice again. Dean looked at her, encouraging her to continue.

"Who was that girl you were talking to earlier?" Minako asked, hoping Dean wouldn't take her question the wrong way.

Dean smiled and pulled Minako into his arms, holding her the way one should be held in a soft slow song.  

"That, Minako dear, was my sister."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Raye glared at the boy who had been ogling her body. Normally she wouldn't have minded, but now, it just seemed to get on her nerves.

Looking over the ballroom, Raye mentally cheered Minako as she was dancing with Dean. 'Minako may not want to admit it, but I think something is gonna happen with those two, curse or no curse.' Raye thought, fighting the temptation to meditate to find out whether Minako and Dean were dancing as friends or as something more. Maybe…

"Raye! Hey Raye!" 

Raye bit back a groan as she heard a familiar voice shout her way. Turning around Raye found herself being stared at by George, whose eyes seemed to almost fall out of their sockets.

"Hey George. Nice Tux." Raye said, fighting back a laugh at George's lop-sided tux with a tie that had obviously not cooperated.

Coming forward to the red-faced George, Raye easily undid the tie and tied it properly around George's neck.

"There, that might help." Raye said, winked at George before moving on to the dance floor to dance solo as a fast song came on.

"Hey, Wait! Raye, wanna dance?" George asked running up to Raye. Raye shrugged, not really caring either way.   

"Sure, why not?"

Raye closed her eyes and began dancing to the music, enjoying the rush of the song flow through her…but after a couple of bumps from the dancers around her, Raye opened her eyes again, to watch her step so she wouldn't bump into anyone else.

'Close contact bothers me.' Raye thought as another person bumped her closer to George.

'I don't know why though, it just annoys me, I don't like getting all touchy-touchy, through I remember Usagi….' Raye bit back tears at the thought of her princess still in stasis somewhere.

"Raye, you okay?" 

George's voice brought Raye back into focus. Raye gave him a bright smile.

"Sure, now come on George, you gotta dance! Come on I'll show you." Raye said, grabbing George's hands and dancing with him, ignoring the fact that his hands didn't feel wet or gross that other boys' hands felt when she held them.

'Sweaty and Gross is why I became a lesbian.' A voice told her. Raye mentally rolled her eyes at Haruka who was watching Raye through her mind.

'But this guy seems ok. I give my approval.' Haruka told her before retreating into the deeper trenches of the mind.

'I am not romantically interested in this guy!' Raye mentally shouted, hearing Haruka's chuckle in disbelief.

'I am going to ignore you Haruka, and I am going to dance with this guy. I'll show you!'

"Raye?"

Raye turned her attention back to George, ferociously ignoring the warmth spreading in her body as she thought of him.

"Sorry about that." She apologized before giving George a quick hug.

"You're a great friend George." Raye told him before resuming the quick beat dance the song required. George gave her a grin and began matching her steps.

And together they danced.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Makoto watched Raye and Minako as they danced with their partners. She knew, of course, that George really, truly liked Raye, a lot, and that Raye had obviously no idea the pain she gave George when she hugged him and told him he was a good friend. Even from across the room, Makoto could sense the pain emitting from George like a sharpened knife, and it was obvious what Raye told him. 

Dean and Minako were being friends, for now, a pair unaware of the forces placing them together.

They were all so small, so unaware of what was going to occur. Truly at this moment, Makoto felt the weight of two dimensions on her shoulders, and the load was almost too much to bear…if only…

"Makoto."

Makoto's eyes snapped open. In front of her was Thanotos, her 'date' for the night, but if all went according to plan…

A wicked smile and a cackle escaped Makoto's conniving lips, it was so much fun playing Matchmaker!

A sweatdrop appeared as Thanatos watched his 'date go temporarily insane.

"Um…Makoto, do you, ah, want a drink?"

Makoto snapped out of her glee moment and glanced at Thanotos as a queen would glance at one of her royal subjects.

"Yes, bring me a drink, thank-you. I'll be right here." 

Thanatos stared at her for a moment before getting the drink.

Makoto watched with hawk-like eyes across the room. Spotting her prey, she swept in to bring her catch in.

"Adi, could you come here for a minute?" 

Adi looked with at Makoto as Makoto was staring at her with solemn eyes.

"….o…kay…."

"Excellent."

Without another word, Makoto dragged Adi away from her small corner as a wall flower to the spot where Makoto had haunted previously…and waited.

*~*~*~*~*

Edith wandered aimlessly around the ballroom, greeting a few students here, talking to some of the other professor there.

'Why did I volunteer to chaperone this?' Edith wondered as she sat in a red velvet chair and watched the dances couples float by.

'I hate dances…no one to talk to, everyone off in their own little world, if I was in my class room right now I could be translating some ancient occitan texts into regular Tenwger, but what am I doing instead? I am sitting here all alone like some wall flower hoping to get out of here by ten.'

Edith took a sip of the punch and bit back a giggle. 

'Spiked…it's good…I wonder if I should…naw, I'll let it go for now.' Edith took another long sip of Punch and closed her eyes in delight as the warmth of the liquid spread its way rapidly through her body, warming her till she was certain someone turned on a heater.

Closing her eyes again to listen to the new song as it came up, Edith felt the presence of someone sitting beside her.

Opening her eyes to view this someone, Edith felt surprised to see Oliver Wood sipping his own punch beside her, his eyes seeming to bore into her own.

Fighting off a blush that suddenly decided to come on, Edith said a little hello.

Wood smiled at her, causing her blush to deepen, but she noted, Wood had a slight blush on his cheeks too.

"Nice dance isn't it?" Wood commented to Edith.

Edith smiled sweetly at him, before looking out onto the dance floor, somewhat crowded with dancers.

"Yeah. I like the mood they did this year." Edith said, taking a look around the snow-mimicked floors and the crystals hanging on every odd corner of the room.

"Winter, it's nice."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while, listening to the music as it floated along to them.

Suddenly Oliver cleared his throat. 

Edith turned to him, wondering if something was wrong.

'I hope nothing is wrong; maybe he can't handle the drink. I know most wizards don't drink because it causes them to do strange spells and incantations, it was in fact, Janice Bones, who, when drunk, found that if she played the spell of transfiguration and a placed it on a potions spell…'

"Edith?"

Edith stopped her mental ramblings as she noticed Wood had suddenly gotten a lot closer to her then she remembered him being.

"Yeah?" Edith said, wishing her throat hadn't gone so dry on her. Oliver had nice deep green eyes, the kind you could stare into forever….

"Would you like to.. dance?" Oliver asked her, his face slightly pink as he did.

Edith felt herself turn pink as she accepted Oliver's outstretched hand.

Wordlessly they walked to the dance floor, Edith smiled as she felt her hand fit so wonderfully into Oliver's, it seemed a perfect match.

A slow song had started so Edith wrapped her hands around Oliver as Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist. Both felt comfortable and at ease as they gracefully moved around the dance floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adi wondered why Makoto had so suddenly dragged her over to the frost-covered Dinner Doors. It was as if Makoto was waiting for someone.

'I hate dances. Dancing alone is so humiliating, it seems no one likes dancing with wallflower like me, I know I'm not exactly the town beauty, but it's so mean when people stick it to your face.' Adi thought unhappily.

"Hey, Thanatos!"

Adi's head snapped up so hard it gave her a headache. _Thanatos?_ Did she just hear Makoto say the word _Thantos?_

Adi watched open-mouthed as her major crush, Thanatos walked up, longish black hair a little lighter then her own combed back, his angular face, his eyes, dark brown, the kind of eyes you stare into, and his body, well…she didn't need to go into _that_ department. He was just so incredible…incredible…that she had absolutely no courage at all to come up to him.

Now he was coming to her?

Oh boy.

Adi did what a girl always does when low in self-confidence and a major crush coming her way with his oh-so-heart-breaking smile.

She ran.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ami peeked around a few times at the ballroom. It was a nice winter theme, and a few crystals, frost and a frosty looking chairs and tables all around.

A book place to read, hey what could she say? A habit is hard to break.

This book was one of her recent favourites. It was a classic in the wizard world. 'The Tale of the Witch's World.' 

Settling down on a comfortable chair near a dark corner of the grand ballroom, Ami opened the book and calmly began to read.

Her mind became absorbed in the book, so much so that she failed to notice a person sitting down beside her on another chair, watching her intently.

"I take it that's a good book." The person said.

Ami nodded her head, barely aware of the question. A good part was coming up.

"Would you like to dance?" Came another question.

Ami nodded her head again as the character in the book asked the same thing. 'Will the girl say yes? Yes! She said 'Yes!' Wonder what's going to happen next.' Ami thought to herself as she read the book.

Turning the page, Ami stared in slight shock as a shadow was cast over her book.

Looking up, Ami saw Terry watching her with a bemused expression on his face.

Feeling a blush stain her cheeks, Ami stared at a small crack on the floor with intent interest.

A hand appeared in front of her. Looking up, Ami blushed again at Terry's softened expression.

Quietly putting her book aside, Ami accepted Terry's hand.

Gracefully they walked towards the dance floor, eyes only on each other as they began to dance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Makoto gave a mental groan as Thanotos came back with the two drinks, and Adi had run away.

'Coward.' Makoto mentally cursed as she accepted the drink and downed it as a shot before smiling sweetly at Thanotos. 

"Could I have some more please, I'm really thirsty." Makoto asked sweetly. Thanotos stared at the once-full glass in Makoto's hands before quietly sighing and leaving to grab some more punch.

Makoto stared sweetly at Thanotos direction until he had gone completely out of her sight before she left to find Adi once again.

'This girl makes matchmaking hard! Seriously, all she has to do is dance a few times with Thanotos until they both fall madly and love and go out on a serious of dates which ends when he proposed five years later and they get married and have a bunch of kids and let me take all the credit for years to come, while I'm baking their tenth and twentieth wedding anniversary cakes!' Makoto ranted mentally as she finally found Adi cowered in a cover, staring at Makoto as a caught squirrel would stare as if a large furious cat has cornered it.

"Adi, come with me." Makoto said calmly as she took Adi's arm and firmly dragged her over to where Thanotos was waiting.

"Here's some punch." Thanotos said, handing Makoto the glass. 

Makoto glanced at the paler then usual Adi before shaking her head. A mission needed to be accomplished whether the participants wanted it to be or not!

"Thanotos, I just remembered that I promised a friend of mine that I'd dance with him for this time, so could you dance with Adi? She's a friend of my who has this enormous cr-mmhh." Makoto mentally cheered as Adi's face turned beet red and covered Makoto's mouth with her hands.

"Do you want to dance?" Thanotos asked Adi, still confused at what just happened.

"S-sure." Adi glanced an unsure back at Makoto as She and Thanotos began dancing to the upbeat song.

'I'll get you back for this!' Adi mouthed to Makoto. 

Makoto merely winked and walked away.

'Makoto…' 

Makoto whipped her head around at the sound of her name.

Seeing no one, Makoto downed her other glass of punch before she recognized the aftertaste.

'Ug, who spiked the punch.' 

Grimacing, Makoto threw the plastic glass in the garbage.

'_Maaakoootoo….'_

"WHAT!" Makoto yelled whirling around. A few startled students stared at her for a moment before turning back at whatever they were doing.

Makoto leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

'Your losing it Makoto, you're really beginning to lose it.' 

Makoto gave a sudden cry of pain as a migraine came to her full force. 

Crumpling to the floor, Makoto grit her teeth against the tears that threatened to come out.

'Don't be so weak Makoto! Get up!' 

Struggling to stand, Makoto fell again as another wave of pain washed over her.

Closing her eyes, Makoto waited until the pain subsided slightly before she tried to stand again.

'_MAKOTO!'_

Makoto glanced around, what was doing this to her?

Walking forward, Makoto felt herself bang against a wall.

Moving her hands in front of her, Makoto stared in shock as a sort of invisible wall was sealing her in a corner of the ballroom, and was making itself shrink each passing minute.

Feeling desperation begin to grow, Makoto hiked her gown up a bit so she could place a well-armed kick at the wall.

It did no good.

All alone…no one…. unaware…darkness…so cold… 

Watching people pass her unaware, Makoto banged her hands against the wall.

Two people came close to her; Makoto instantly recognized them as Malfoy and Patsy. He was sneering at Potter who was dancing with a girl with dark blond hair. Pasty was glaring hatefully at a group of Gryiffindors walking past them

"Somebody! Can anyone hear me! DRACO!"

Makoto watched helpless as no one turned in her direction. Malfoy did turn slightly, but he turned his attention back to Patsy. 

Darkness…helplessness…no one left…no one… 

"Can somebody hear me? Ami? Raye? Minako? HELLO!" Makoto talked telepathically. No one responded.

'It must be making me invisible and sound-proof.' Makoto thought angrily, her hair falling out of its elaborate semi-bun, and was falling over her eyes.

Makoto calmed herself down and brushed her hair back.

"Well, if it's doing all that and I can't get out this way, I might as well try some other way." Makoto mused as the wall had pressed her to within a few feet of the wall.

Closing her eyes, Makoto called upon her planetary powers.

A warmth feeling of nature surrounded her, as did the powers of Saturn and darken and enfold itself about her.

Opening her eyes again, Makoto glanced down at her Sailor Suit and smiled. The familiar energy surged through her, strengthening her.

Pulling out of her sub-zero space pocket, Makoto held out the Silence Glaive and expertly slashed the invisible walls into pieces.

Several students who had been passing that spot when Makoto slashed the walls screamed and a few fainted.

It seemed to them that the woman carrying the deadly looking staff had come out of nowhere.

Makoto glanced around the room rapidly, her eyes narrowed as she scanned each student standing before her. Someone had placed that spell on her, and she wasn't very happy…not very happy at all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Raye laughed at the joke George had told her, while they were dancing in a fast fury on the dance floor, when the pain struck her.

Unlike the pains of a vision that came when she was before the Great Fire, this pain had come on suddenly, without warning, and it was killing her.

Raye looked up at George's worried face and waved it off, even through black spots were dancing in front of her eyes.

"I'm alright, I just think I danced too much." Raye told him with a wry smile.

George felt her forward, much to her protest and dragged her off the dance floor, seating her on a large comfortable love seat.

"You're hot, and I'm not talking you in person, your forehead is burning." George joked lightly, hovering over Raye.

Raye tried to wave him off, but she couldn't…something…was going to happen, something…but what?

An image seemed to burn itself in her eyes, a shadowy figure, with no face, but terrible laughter, and he was coming, closer, much closer then ever…. and that laugh, it was…. so…so familiar….

Screams erupted from the other side of the room. Raye sat straight up, almost colliding into George.

"Go." She ordered him before running to the site of the screams.

Looking back to check to see if George obeyed, Raye groaned. 

George was right behind her and seemed determined to stay that way.

"Fine, have it your way." Raye muttered.

Taking another glance around, Raye caught glance of Ami and Minako from different parts of the ballroom heading in the same direction as her.

After shoving her way through the panicked crowd, Raye stood in mute shock.

Makoto had transformed into Sailor Jupiter and had the Silence Glaive in her hand, and it was it seemed the holder of the Glaive wasn't happy at all.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite group. My, my, my…how…interesting it is to see you all again."

Raye spin around at the sound of the wicked voice that echoed off the walls. It seemed to be coming from everywhere at once and it seemed very familiar.

Raye looked back to see George standing, still with shock, staring at Sailor Jupiter.

Taking this as an opportunity to look for some place to transform.

Dashing into a small hallway, Raye closed her eyes and called on her planetary powers, the rush of the fire and wind pulling her into her Sailor uniform.

An instant later, Raye emerged as Sailor Mars, the fire of Mars being fed by the winds of Uranus, making her most unstoppable when angered.

And right now, she felt angry.

Glancing around again, she noted that Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus were after Potter and his little gang. They, of course, were trying to investigate the strange voices and such, but if Voldemert were here, this was no place for them.

Sailor Mars saw the crumpled form on the ground.

Quickly sprinting to the body, Raye turned the voice over and gasped.

"G-George?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ami and Minako had transformed at the same time and had guided everyone out of the ballroom, including the Professors. No offence to them, but they had far more experience in dealing with evil.

"We have to get Potter out of here." Venus told Mercury as she found a first-year trapped on a broom, high above the ballroom.

"Right, I'll get him." Mercury told Venus as she dashed to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who looked as if they were trying to investigate what was going on.

"You've got to get out of here." Mercury told them in a no-nonsense voice.

"Why? What's going on?" Ron demanded to know, all their wands were out and pointed to her.

"You will leave now, go to you rooms with your fellow students and stay there." Mercury told them again, her voice now taking on Pluto's voice.

"Why won't you let us stay?" Hermione asked bossily, eyeing the strange blue haired girl in a mini-skirt.

Mercury mentally rolled her eyes.

'Why is it that whenever we tell people to leave for their own safety, they always have to say 'no'? I mean really! How illogical is that?' Mercury eyed them levelly.

Raising her Time Staff, Mercury raised her hand at them, ready to deploy a water attack if necessary to get them out of the ballroom.

"This is the last time I am going to ask this. Please leave this room, now." Mercury said, her sentence obviously a command.

"Listen, somebody may be hurt and we need to help them!" Potter finally spoke up, his eyes determined to help any who needed it.

Mercury's eye softened as she was instantly reminded of Usagi, their former queen…who had yet to be reborn.

"Mercury hurry up! Three youmas just appeared and we need your help!" Mars shouted.

Mercury turned her head for an instant. Three gigantic youmas were terrorizing the ballroom apart, breaking the beautiful crystals and the destroying the tables and chairs. Venus and Jupiter were already fighting the monsters, but it was apparent that these youmas were stronger then the other ones.

Facing the trio, Mercury felt her blood drain from her face.

They were gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I was having a nice dance with Dean, but would this world let me have a nice dance without some youma appearing and ruining it for me? Yes! AARRRRGGHHH!" Venus screamed in frustration, her anger fuelling her attacks and severally damaging the youma she was fighting.

Her Love Chain was whipping faster then the eye could blink, making the strong, yet apparently stupid youma confused and disoriented.

"Next time there is a dance I am putting in youma-proof doors! Hah! See how you'd like that!" Venus continued to rant when a movement spotted her eyes.

Whipping her whip at the movement, Venus pulled it back at the last second when she saw who it was.

"POTTER! GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE!" Venus screamed as she saw Harry, Hermione and Ron shout out spells at the youma, making colourful explosions of light appear.

"Those idiots!" Venus cursed, dodging a blow from her youma she was fighting.

Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Potter, Ron and Hermione are trying to fight the youma, I've got my hands full here, so somebody who has a little extra energy, get those three out of here! Venus communicated telepathically while sharing a few punches and kicks with her youma, to gather energy for another magical attack.

I'll get it. Venus heard Jupiter say, before she tuned out the world and got into her mental rant again.

"Every *kick* time I *punch* get a decent dance *kick-punch* these stupid youmas appear! GARR!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jupiter charged up her lightening bolt and threw it at the youma, giving a satisfied smile as the youma she had been fighting with the last five minutes finally fell to the dust. Literally.

Turning her attention over to the trio of Harry, Ron and Hermione, Jupiter sped over just in time to block them from the youma's attack, a mucous which was acidic and stick onto anything it fell on, getting hard instantly, not a good combination to have.

Throwing a thunderbolt at the youma, Jupiter quickly turned to the gang and grabbed all three and ran out of the ballroom, ignoring the shouts of protests.

"That's it! S-mmph-"

Jupiter covered Hermione's mouth with a small band of electricity, enough to slightly sting and shut someone up, but not enough to hurt.

"Hey! Tha-mmph-"

Jupiter threw another band of electricity around Ron and Harry's mouth too. Carrying three people around while dashing over to the Gryffindor tower was hard enough without having some backseat driving added along.

You can't protect them, it's so simple really…I could just attack while you sleep…and you'd never know a thing…just…sleep, so easy…to be fooled…they're really not the target here…no…not really…Ju-pit-er….I know you can hear me….Jupiter….

"Shut the bloody hell up." Jupiter cursed at the voice, singing her name. The voice seemed to echo off the walls, it was sweet voice, yet sounded so bitter, so angered.

Reaching the Gryffindor door, Jupiter reached the door opened and shoved the trio inside, mouth gags still intact, and shut the door up again, sealing the portrait up with a special electrical barrier that would hold until she took it off again.

Jupiter…everyone can hear me…do you want me too tell them who you really are? Who…you all really are? No more secrets…no more pain…just…openness? 

Jupiter took off to the ballroom at full speed, the paintings and armours seeming to be little more then a blur to her speed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Damnit George!" Mars cursed, fighting back her tears that threatening to come to surface.

She had destroyed the youma battling her with no small amount of difficulty, she was tired and almost completely physically and emotional exhausted, and now for George to be injured.

"You stupid git, I told you to leave but did you listen?"

Mars tenderly caressed George's bloody face, wiping away some of the blood that had come out of his very apparent broken nose.

'These are the times I wish I had Hotaru's healing powers.' Mars thought sadly, fixing George into a more comfortable position.

Mercury and Venus and teamed together to finish off the last youma, and Jupiter had just burst into the ballroom.

"Mercury! I need help!" Mars called out.

Mercury came over immediately, though a slight limp in her right leg was apparent.

"Yes Mars, What is…? George? What happened?" Mercury asked, her visor down and immediately scanning the unconscious boy.

"I turned away for just a second and the stupid git got himself injured!" Mars said, her angry voice broken with slight sniffles.

"Boys think they have to get all heroic and stuff, but he could have gotten himself killed! What in the world was he thinking!" Raye ranted, her tears finally breaching their barrier and falling in a current to the ground.

"Well?" Mars finally asked Mercury.

"I see a broken nose, some bruising and bleeding and a concussion. He'll be fine given rest." Mercury said, closing up her visor.

"Mar!"

Mars looked up at Jupiter's worried voice.

"Yeah?" Mars asked, suddenly self-conscious of her tears. Quickly she wiped them away before turning to her friends.

"Is there anyway you can read visions without the Great Fire?" Jupiter asked quickly.

Mars stared confused for a second.

"Yeah…not as well, but I can. Why?" Mars asked.

"Did you hear that voice earlier?" Jupiter asked.

Mars thought hard. Voice? What voice? Closing her eyes, Mars let her physic self probe for negative energy in the school.

Mars? You found me! BOO! 

"AH!" Mars fell on the ground hard, panting from the force that had severally whiplashes her mind.

"What was that?" Mars asked, rubbing her sore elbow.

"You did hear her? I have no idea; she just started talking some time before somebody trapped me in a spell! Argh! When I find that person I'll-" 

Ballroom doors slammed open. All the Professor and Dumbledore came in and surveyed the mass destruction left behind by the youmas.

"What in the world was that thing?" Professor McGonald asked her expression of disbelief and horror saying all.

"Those, Professor, were Youma. And you will be more of them." Mercury warned them.

Mars looked up at the professor, and saw the wands pointed at them from several of the professor who didn't now who the Sailor Senshi were.

'Fools.' Mars though bitterly, standing up with only her stubbornness and her determination not to show any weakness holding her head high.

"We have an injured boy here, I would suggest that you attend to him." Mars said, her voice strong and clear.

Dumbledore gave them a short nod and raised his wand, lifting George's body and moving him to the door.

"I suggest we attend to Mr. Weasley first before anything else." Dumbledore said sternly, cutting off other professor's protests.

As all the professors turned to Dumbledore, four bright flashes of light burst in front of them. Quickly turning back to the scouts, there were shocked to find an empty destroyed ballroom with three gigantic piles of moon dust on the floors.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Me: *dramatic voice* TheEnd…. for now…. Muahahahaha!

Violentdelight: Alright, now, start working on the next chapter! Type. Now!

Me: But my hands hurt.

Violentdelight: *glare*

Me: Fine, fine fine. Hopefully this next chapter will be out sooner then this one. Sorry for making you wait so long, and thanks for having incredible patience. ^-^  


End file.
